The baby game
by Sairs
Summary: An undercover operation leads Tara and Bobby on an adventure they didn't quite expect.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sue Thomas F.B Eye or any of the characters mentioned in this story._

_I originally wrote this story in 2007 and I have now decided to archive it here._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p>"Morning," Tara cheerfully greeted her colleagues as she entered the Bullpen early on the chilly, but sunny Wednesday morning. She dropped her purse in her chair, booted up her laptop and then headed for the coffee machine.<p>

"I wouldn't touch that unless you've coated your stomach with Pepto Bismol, Bobby made it," Myles retorted as he poured his cup of coffee down the sink.

Bobby rose from his desk and walked over to the coffee pot, "I did bring doughnuts to sweeten my offering, but if you're complaining, Harvard, there's no need for me to save you one, is there?" Bobby took the box of doughnuts from the counter and took them back to his desk.

Tara shook her head, "Children, children, can't you play nicely in the sandbox?"

"I can play perfectly nicely, thank you," Myles stalked back to his desk opposite Bobby and sank into his chair with a sigh, before suddenly leaping into the air. Searching his chair he pulled a pencil and waved it menacingly in the air, "Koala Boy, have you lost something?"

Bobby looked up from the file he was studying, desperately trying to control himself from laughing at the pained expression on his colleague's face. "Ah! I wondered where that pencil had gone."

"Well I appear to have found it!" Myles tossed the pencil at Bobby, who managed to catch it before it bounced off his forehead.

"Good morning, children," Jack greeted as he walked into the Bullpen a manila file clutched in his hand, "When we're quite ready we can start on our new case, that is if you can leave your childish behaviour at the sandbox."

Tara chuckled at the looks on Bobby and Myles' faces; she walked over to the whiteboard and leaned against Sue's desk. "What have we got?"

Jack turned towards his team who had gathered around him, their faces filled with curiosity. "Something different to what we're used to, but I'm sure we'll handle it with our usual professionalism."

Bobby and Myles turned their gazes away from Jack's; it was going to be a long time before this morning's argument was forgotten.

Jack attached a picture of a man dressed in a suit to the whiteboard, "This is Jonathan Price, he is a lawyer in the city. His practice focuses on family law; however, it appears Mr. Price is branching out into a possible sideline of illegal services."

"What kind of services?" Lucy asked as she made notes on her pad.

"We believe that Mr. Price is supplying private adoption services," Jack replied.

"Technically that isn't illegal, is it?" Sue asked.

Jack turned to look at Sue, "It depends where he sources his babies from and how much he charges his client."

"And we think Mr. Price is making more money than he's supposed to?" Myles asked.

"Isn't it unusual for private adoptions, especially illegal ones to make it into our domain?" Tara asked as she twiddled her fluffy Winnie he Pooh pencil between her fingers.

"Usually they are on a need to know basis and we really don't have any hard evidence on Mr. Price, just a very good suspicion that he's not just dealing with family law anymore. A check of his bank records shows a very sudden increase in the last twelve months as well as his name appearing on an increased number of adoption certificates."

"So how do we get friendly with Mr. Price?" Myles asked as he fidgeted on the edge of his desk.

"Well that's where Tara comes in," Jack replied, smiling at the startled look on Tara's face.

"Why? How? Me?" Tara replied flustered.

"Well according to your file you gained a teaching certificate before being accepted to the Bureau," Jack waved a manila file in the air.

"I might have gained a teaching certificate; it doesn't actually mean I used it…" Tara explained, her arms waving furiously in the air.

"But that's more than anyone else has in the room," Jack replied "and we need a teacher."

"You do," Tara squeaked.

Jack nodded, "Yes. Mr. Price's wife, Elizabeth is a classroom aide at Takoma Park Elementary School."

"Elementary School!" Tara exclaimed, "They're little and they cry a lot and… and… and…"

Jack couldn't help but chuckle, "But you have a teaching certificate."

"For middle and high school, not elementary!"

"It can't be that different," he replied.

"Well I don't see you offering to go and work with a group of elementary children," Tara closed her eyes, "What grade?"

"Elizabeth is currently the aide in one of the Kindergarten classes."

Tara deflated on the desk, her head hanging forward and she began to mumble something under her breath.

"Is everything okay, Love?" Bobby asked, shocked at Tara's sudden change in demeanour.

"Kindergarteners are worse than any other children, they don't sit still, they don't listen and they don't know how to blow their noses…" Tara explained, her tone filled with horror. "They argue, tell tales and only share germs! There was a reason I got my teaching certificate for older children, you can hold a conversation about something halfway intellectual instead of Barney, Power Rangers and whatever else is popular with today's child. Isn't there anyone else?"

Jack shook his head, "Nope, you're our only choice."

"Only choice… How long have I got to be teaching kindergarten?"

"Until we've got enough evidence against Jonathan Price or we prove he's innocent," Jack gave her a folder. "Here's your background information. You're a substitute teacher, you're happily married and unfortunately just over a year ago your baby daughter died of cot death. Due to complications at birth you're unable to have any more children and you're thinking of looking into adoption."

"That sounds plausible," Tara looked through the information in the file. "Who am I married to?" She looked from Bobby, Myles to Jack.

Jack grinned, "Tara I'd like to introduce you to your husband, Robert Manning, wealthy banker with DC international."

Bobby grinned, "Couldn't ask for a better wife, could I?"

Myles shook his head, "I'll offer my condolences now, Tara, you're going to need a miracle if you're going to survive Bobby's culinary skills, and you've tasted his coffee!"

Bobby pushed Myles' shoulder, "No fair! I just can't make coffee, she hasn't tasted my other delicacies," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Tara.

Tara couldn't help but blush, "I'm sure I'll be fine, Myles. There's usually a good supply of take out if we get desperate."

"Now we've worked out the details of your background, we have some preliminary work before you move into your new home," Jack walked towards his desk and plucked another file from it. "You both need to report to the photographic room."

Both Bobby and Tara glanced at Jack with a look of confusion, "Why?" Bobby asked.

"Because you need to have some family snap shots. We want you to get close to Elizabeth, build up a friendship. If they come round for dinner they're going to expect to see wedding photos and of course baby photos."

Tara shook her head, when she had woken up this morning she had hoped it would be a straight forward Wednesday, it was turning out to be a rather frightening one, marriage, babies and kindergartners. It was something nightmares were made of!

* * *

><p>Tara walked into the photographic room, the photo tech, Tim was engrossed fiddling with a very high spec camera, she coughed to announce her presence. Flustered at the sound of Tara's cough, Tim nearly dropped the camera on the floor; he lurched just in time to cradle the falling piece of equipment.<p>

"Sorry, Tim. Jack asked me to report for photographs, Bobby will be here shortly."

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting you right at that moment. I was just checking her to make sure she was ready. Good job I've got quick reactions, isn't it?"

She smiled, "Very impressive save. Perhaps you should join our team when we play football next?"

Tim looked aghast at her suggestion shaking his head as he spoke, "Me… football… No not a good mix, I'm a technician, I need my fingers and hands intact."

"No worries, just thought I'd offer. I don't play, I cheer!"

Tim smiled, relaxing again. "Jen's in the room over there, she's got some outfits for you to try on."

She shook her head, "Outfits?"

"Jack said you needed the works, wedding, celebrations, baby."

"Baby?"

"Yep. Sam in the typing pool is bringing her daughter down from the crèche."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

"That's good old Uncle Sam for you, no detail too small."

"Okay. I'll go and get ready. What's our first scene?"

"Wedding. Thought we'd go for a nice summer snapshot, I've chosen just the background image. I'll be ready when you are."

Tara smiled at Tim as she headed into the small room which contained a myriad of costumes for such occasions. As she stepped into the room she looked for Jen she could hear rustling from the back of the room. "Jen!"

A head popped up from behind a clothes rail, her blonde hair ruffled and dishevelled, "Hey Tara. I've got your outfits over here; I was just looking for the finishing touch."

"Finishing touch?"

Jen grinned, "Wait and see."

* * *

><p>Tara looked at herself in the full length mirror; she gently smoothed the satin skirt of the dress and took her reflection in. As a child she'd dreamed of her wedding day, cream coloured ponies pulling a fairy tale coach, pink rose petals and bridesmaids dressed to match. The dress was almost like the one in her dreams; however, she hadn't planned for it to be a fake wedding for an undercover operation. In her dreams she was going to find her Prince Charming and live happily ever after. In reality, however, she'd met many a charming man, but they turned out to be frogs rather than princes. She thought she'd never find the right one and if she did, knowing her luck, he'd think she was the frog and walk right past!<p>

Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Sue walk up behind her, she jumped at the sound of her voice, "Are you ready?"

Tara looked over her shoulder in the mirror and smiled at Sue, "Just didn't expect this when I arrived at work this morning."

Sue smiled, "I guess none of us did. You look beautiful, you'll bowl Bobby over.

"I'm not sure that will happen, are you joining the wedding pictures?" she asked noticing Sue's dress.

"I've been charged to play your maid of honour."

"Is Jack the Best Man?"

Sue beamed, "Maybe he'll take the hint and ask the maid of honour out on a date!"

Tara grinned, "Well if he does that's one good thing that's come out of this assignment."

"Plus saving the babies and their mothers," Sue pointed out. "Now how about we go and have a wedding!"

"I guess so."

* * *

><p>Tara followed Sue back out into Tim's photographic room, he'd erected a large blue screen on one of the walls and he was busy fiddling with another camera. She noticed Jack and Bobby standing in the corner of the room, their backs towards them, they were both wearing morning suits.<p>

It was Tim who noticed their arrival first and turned to them, "Well, ladies you look lovely. If you'd like to stand in front of the blue screen, our dashing groomsmen will join you. Now remember it's the happiest day of your life, I want to see fantastic smiles."

At the sound of Tim's speech Jack and Bobby turned around, Bobby couldn't believe how beautiful Tara looked in the long white dress, her hair tied up with a few loose tendrils framing her face. He watched her shift nervously under his gaze, "You love beautiful, Love."

She had felt his eyes sweep up and down her and couldn't help but shift nervously, when he told her she looked beautiful she'd felt her cheeks redden, why did he always manage to make her nervous? How was she going to survive living with him? "Thank you," she whispered.

Jack looked at Sue, she looked stunning in her dress, and although he couldn't help but be rather disappointed that he wasn't getting the opportunity to marry Sue, even though it was only for an undercover operation. He'd revelled his time with Sue the last time they had pretended to be married, it had given him a taste of what his life could be like, he just hadn't got around to being brave enough to pursue her yet. He shook his head, he wasn't getting any younger and one day someone would realise just how special Sue is and he'd lose her forever.

"Jack!" Sue implored, gesticulating at him.

"Sorry, I was miles away," he apologised.

* * *

><p>Half an hour the wedding photographs were over and Tara was changing into a different outfit. Once again she found herself standing in front of the mirror, this time she was wearing a more casual outfit.<p>

"Tara, are you ready?" Jen called from the other room.

Tara headed into the other room and noticed Sam from the typing pool, a small baby cradled in her arms. She slowly walked over to her and smiled nervously, "She's beautiful, Sam."

Sam looked at Tara and beamed, "She is pretty cute, isn't she?"

"She is. Does she mind strangers?"

"Emily's quite easy going; would you like to hold her?"

Tara hadn't held a small baby since her cousin Jane's christening when she was ten, and then she'd been forced to sit on the sofa with a cushion in her lap to help her cradle the weight of the infant. "Sure." She nervously moved her hands and accepted the baby Sam offered her, she looked down into the infants face, she marvelled at her perfectly formed features. For a moment she wondered how anyone could part with anything as special as a baby.

"Okay. Let's get the family photo shoot on the road before Emily decides she wants lunch," Tim suggested.

Tara moved over to the white rug that was now draped over the floor in front of the blue screen. She carefully sat down the baby cradled in her arms.

"Okay, Mommy shots first," Tim called, "Smile Tara!"

When Tim was satisfied with Tara and Emily's shots, Bobby was brought into the group and sat nervously on the edge of the white rug. "Bobby," Tim admonished, "You're supposed to be a happy father, not a stuffed teddy, now move in closer to your wife, put your arm around her and look at the baby."

Bobby followed Tim's direction, attempting to push the butterflies that were dancing in his stomach to one side, he moved next to Tara and draped his arm casually over her shoulders and looked down at the tiny baby. He had never imagined being responsible for a child, it was something other people did, like D., he'd never considered becoming a father. Perhaps the responsibility wouldn't be too bad if he found the right woman to share it with. One thing for certain, though, Darcy D'Angelo would never be the right woman for him, Los Angeles was welcome to her.

"Okay, time for Daddy to hold the baby," Tim commanded.

Bobby looked up at Tim, had he just heard him correctly? "Me hold Emily?"

Tim grinned, this was the best photo shoot he'd worked on in ages, much better than the usual I.D. photographs he worked on, "Daddies hold babies, and it's what they do. Now you're a big F.B.I. agent, you're not scared of an itty bitty baby, are you?"

"I'm not scared of anything," Bobby stated his voice filled with bravado. He heard Tara's voice in his ear.

"It's not too hard, just hold her head. She's quite friendly, I promise," she explained as she carefully placed Emily in his arms.

Tara watched Bobby's face as he cradled the infant in his arms, eventually she saw him relax as Emily gurgled contentedly, "Your dimples win over the damsel again," she teased.

"I bet it doesn't last long, though, she'll soon realise that she needs her Mommy," Bobby stated as he shifted Emily gently in his arms.

Tim brought their attention to the camera, "A few more shots and we should have enough snap shots to create a believable history. Smile everyone."

* * *

><p>Tara walked up the steps following Bobby to the door, he unlocked it and she followed him into the hallway, she turned around on her heels admiring the galleried staircase, "Wow!"<p>

"This must be costing a fair bit, I think we should make the most of it," Bobby replied as he opened a set of double doors, "Guess this is the living room."

Tara crept round in front of him and peered into the large room, decorated tastefully in cream with two large sofas and an ornate fireplace, "Wow…"

"At a little loss for words?" He chuckled, bemused by Tara's reaction.

She nodded, "Yes, guess you're doing really well in the banking industry, 'cause a substitute teacher certainly wouldn't enjoy a pad like this, nor a government employee!"

"Well I know two government employees who are going to enjoy their time in these very nice surroundings. Shall we explore the rest of the house?"

Tara began to hurry towards the door, "Race you!" She charged up the stairs, "Winner gets to pick their bedroom!"

Bobby watched Tara hurry up the stairs and finally gave chase, but he wasn't quick enough, he pouted when he reached the top of the stairs, "That wasn't a fair race, Love."

Tara wasn't swayed by the look on his face, "Life's not fair, Bobby. Now come on lets explore."

He followed Tara into the first room; he couldn't help but whistle at the size of the bedroom, "Guess this is the master bedroom?"

"If it isn't the master bedroom then I dread to think what the master bedroom looks like. This room's nearly the same size as my whole apartment!"

"Same here, Love."

* * *

><p>Tara stood on the steps of Takhoma Park Elementary School and inhaled deeply; she counted silently to five and then briskly climbed the steps before she changed her mind. She opened the bright red door and entered the hallway, the sound of her heels echoed as she walked towards the office area.<p>

She knocked on the door and entered an office area where a woman sat behind a desk typing furiously into her computer, the woman looked up as Tara approached her a smile brightening her face, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Tara Manning."

"Ah, Mrs. Timms has been waiting for you, you're our Kindergarten substitute teacher."

Tara smiled, "Yes, that's me."

The woman stood and offered her hand, "I'm Anne Wallace, I'm the school secretary."

"It's nice to meet you, Anne," she replied shaking the other woman's hand.

"Follow me, Angela's in her office," Anne walked towards a door at the back of the room, she knocked briskly and waited for a reply before entering.

Tara followed Anne into a brightly decorated office with a variety of pictures drawn by children hanging on the walls. Tara couldn't help but smile at the bright colours that welcomed you into the Principal's office.

"This is Tara Manning," Anne stated as she pointed at Tara. "I'll go and get a map of the building and a staff handbook for Tara."

"Thank you, Anne," Angela Timms said before turning to Tara, "Please have a seat."

Tara took the seat directly opposite Angela's; she briefly fidgeted in the seat before making herself comfortable. "Now, Tara, I understand that you've recently moved into the area, but you're resume is quite impressive. You're an experienced kindergarten teacher, it looks like your last school was sorry to see you go."

Tara smiled sadly, "I was sad to leave too, but I was leaving for a good reason, a new baby…"

Angela noticed the change in Tara's face, "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, your resume tells me everything I need to know. We're lucky to find you to cover Julie's class, she was taken ill very suddenly and we're not sure when she'll be coming back."

"Thank you. I didn't think I'd be returning to teaching so soon, but my circumstances changed and I need to do something and I've always loved teaching. I registered with the Education Department when we moved here and they contacted me about the position. At the moment I need the flexibility of being a substitute."

"Well we're pleased to have you on staff. I'll show you to your room, the children will arrive in about an hour, your aide, Elizabeth Price has been with us for several years, and she'll help you with the children and their routine." Angela stood and headed out of her office, Tara following her.

The corridor was brightly decorated with children's artwork and Tara couldn't help but admire it whilst she was following Angela.

"We're really proud of our children and their achievements and we like to share it with everyone who visits us." She paused at a bright blue door, "This is your classroom."

She opened the door and waited for Tara to step into the large room filled with books, toys and other necessities for young children.

"You'll hopefully find everything you need; Julie's planning book is on the desk. If you have any questions please feel free to come and speak to me or any of the other staff. We want you to be as happy as we are; a happy school is a wonderful place for learning to happen. I'm sorry to leave you, but I have an appointment with a parent, here's a copy of the staff handbook, a map of the school and your class schedule."

"Thank you," Tara replied quietly, the realisation of what she'd let herself in for finally hitting her.

Angela left the room, closing the door behind her.

Tara wandered around the classroom her stomach churning in panic; she was suddenly in charge of eighteen children and their education. Surely teaching eighteen five year olds couldn't be that difficult? She had played her part in catching hundreds of criminals during her time in the Bureau, teaching was going to be a breeze, wasn't it?

She walked over to the desk, placed her bag by the side and hung her jacket on the back of the chair. She picked up the planning book and began to read, her stomach plummeting even further as she read the schedule for the day. Jack was going to pay, she would find a way.

* * *

><p>She sat at her desk and studied the schedule; it didn't seem that complicated English and Maths centres and some creative activities. As she looked over the class notes and assessments in the planner and her mind wandered back to her days at college when she'd taken the course on child development to supplement her teaching certificate. She remembered the college professor instilling in her students that play was a crucial developmental tool. Tara hoped that her professor had been correct, 'cause play sounded like a good place to start.<p>

She got up from the desk and wandered around the room choosing activities that she thought would be appropriate and set them out in the different areas of the room. She set out the children's names ready for them to register themselves and glanced at the clock. The children would be arriving in less than ten minutes, at the realisation her heart began to pound in her chest. The sound of the door opening distracted her from the panic she felt swirling in her stomach, she turned towards it and found a woman in her early forties smiling at her.

"You must be Tara Manning our substitute teacher, I'm Elizabeth Price your aide." She appeared to glance around the room, "It seems that you've found most things is there anything I can help you with?"

Tara smiled warmly at Elizabeth, "I hope I'm ready, each school and class is completely different so any help you can give me along the way will be really helpful."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, they're a great class. Julie has got them trained really well, although they don't do change very well. So I'm not sure how they'll react at Julie not being here this morning. Julie's illness was really sudden."

Tara walked over to Elizabeth, "Well you're here to soften the blow slightly and I'm sure your friend will be fine. She probably just needs time, working with little ones and feeling ill really takes it out of you."

Elizabeth smiled, "They don't give you a moment to yourself, which is why I love working with them. They help you forget the outside world."

"Is there anything I should be aware of?"

"All of the children are on the whole really well behaved, there's a little girl with a nut allergy, but her medical information is in the file on your desk."

A sound of a bell ringing indicated the start of the morning.

"They'll be here in a minute, I'll just pop my purse and coat in the cupboard and I'll help them settle, we usually start with our calendar." Elizabeth explained as she hurried to the store cupboard and placed her belongings inside.

Tara felt like she was frozen to the spot, she said a silent prayer that she wouldn't stuff up her first day or lose any of the children. The sound of the door opening and chattering voices brought her out of her reverie, her day was about to begin.

Tara sat on a small chair with eighteen pairs of expectant eyes staring at her. She smiled and hoped they wouldn't sense the nerves she felt, "Mrs. Smith is ill and she can't come to school at the moment, so Mrs. Timms asked if I would come and teach you until Mrs. Smith feels better. I'm Mrs. Manning and I'm really pleased to meet you."

A small girl with long blonde pigtails raised her hand in the air, "Does Mrs. Smith have chickenpox? 'Cause Jenny had it last week and my mom said it's con… con… contag… You can catch it."

Tara smiled, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"I'm Ellie."

"It's nice to meet you Ellie. Mrs. Smith does not have chickenpox. You can catch chickenpox, but hopefully we're all going to stay healthy."

Another child raised their hand, "Your skirt is pretty."

"Thank you. Now shall we start with the calendar?"

A voice piped up from the small crowd, "Is it Zero the Hero day?"

Tara's stomach sank, who on Earth was Zero the Hero?

"Josh, you know it's not. Have you looked at the calendar, does the day end in a zero?" Elizabeth asked.

A small brown haired boy looked at the calendar and studied it for a moment, "No," he replied shaking his head.

"Then it's not a Zero the Hero day, is it? Who can tell me when Zero is due to visit us?"

Three children suddenly flung their hands in the air, Elizabeth looked over the children and picked one, "Lucy."

"On Friday Mrs. Price. It will be our thirtieth day of school."

"That's right, Lucy. I wonder what surprise Zero will have for us?"

The children whispered and talked to each other.

"Well I'm looking forward to seeing what surprise Zero has for us," Tara replied joining in with the enthusiastic chatter, making a mental note to ask Elizabeth about Zero the Hero.

* * *

><p>Tara surveyed the classroom; the children were busily working on a range of activities. She headed over to a child who was sitting by themselves in the book area; she was fiddling with her shoelaces and appeared to be trying to be invisible to everyone else in the room. She sat down beside her and picked up a book and began to look like she was reading it. She giggled after a moment at the picture of a brightly coloured elephant in a jungle. Tara felt the small child move closer to her so that she could see the picture in the book. "Would you like me to read you the story?"<p>

The little girl nodded.

Tara began to read.

As Tara finished the last page of the story, she handed the book to the child. "Did you like that story?"

"Yes."

"Why were you sitting on your own?"

"Lucy said that my hair was messy."

"That was an unkind thing for Lucy to say. I think your hair is pretty, it's curly and wavy just like mine."

The little girl smiled.

"You're Toni, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"How about we go and speak to Lucy and then find you a job to do?"

"Okay," Toni stood and held out her hand to Tara.

"That's very kind of you to help me," Tara replied as she stood.

"You're welcome. Mrs. Smith tells us it's important to have good manners."

"Mrs. Smith is right, Toni. Good manners are very important."

* * *

><p>The bell rang at three o'clock and the children filed out of the classroom with their things, as Toni passed Tara, she briefly hugged her legs. Tara's heart soared; her first day in the kindergarten hadn't been too bad, all she had to do now was prepare for tomorrow.<p>

"You're really good with them," Elizabeth stated warmly as she began to tidy up the painting table. "Julie never quite managed to connect with Toni, but it seems that you have. She's a very quiet little girl who has taken a long time to settle."

"She reminds me of myself as a child," Tara explained, "I never quite fitted in. I was always a little different."

"Well you've made a difference to Toni's life at school she'll come in happier tomorrow."

"Thanks," Tara replied helping Elizabeth with the clearing away.

* * *

><p>Tara unlocked the front door and walked into the hallway, dropping her bags on the floor, before hanging up her coat.<p>

Bobby sauntered in from the living room, "How was your day, love?"

Tara turned towards him and smiled, "Not bad. Although the novelty of a new teacher might wear off."

"You're being quite pessimistic, love."

"I'm being a realist. I've seen it happen. You think you've got them where you want them and then they push the boundaries and they've got the upper hand."

"They're children."

"Yes, indeed they are and they learn how to manipulate adults at a very early age. Babies learn that they get attention when they cry and it's a skill they continue to develop. You know yourself how to manipulate your parents, don't you?"

Bobby grinned, "You have a point, love. I could always get my mum to say yes eventually."

She returned his grin, "My point is made! Now what have you decided we're having for dinner?"

He waved a menu in the air, "Chinese."

"Sounds good to me," she turned to pick up her bags."

"Tara, love did you have paint out today?"

"Yes, why?" she turned to look at him curiously.

"I think you're wearing it, love," he pointed at her skirt where there was a pair of green handprints half way down.

Tara glanced over her shoulder and grimaced, remembering Josh and the incident at the end of the after afternoon. "I guess I'll be dressing down a little tomorrow, this will cost a fortune to dry clean."

"Expenses."

"Do you think Randy will believe me when I claim for green handprints on my skirt!"

"He might not believe you, but his reaction will be interesting."

Tara huffed, "I'm going to change."

"I'll order dinner."

* * *

><p>Bobby walked into the bullpen and sat at his desk, he absently shifted pieces of paper from one to another. He couldn't help but smile to himself, sharing a house with Tara was fun, she certainly had a unique perspective on life.<p>

"Morning, Crash. How's Tara doing?" Jack asked as he walked towards his desk.

Bobby dropped the piece of paper he had in his hand and watched it as it floated down to the floor. "She's surviving. I'm sure she might even be warming to the idea. Although, she has dressed a little more casually today."

Jack's eyebrows rose questioningly.

Bobby noticed Jack's reaction and chuckled, "I had to drop the suit she wore yesterday at the dry cleaners this morning."

"Any particular reason?"

"She didn't think that two green handprints on the skirt would give a good impression at the Hoover Building."

Jack laughed, "They didn't?"

"Oh yes, the little ankle biters made her feel truly welcome and left a lasting impression."

"I take it Tippy Toes is settling well?" Myles asked as he looked at Jack and Bobby who were both laughing.

Bobby nodded, "She's found her calling."

* * *

><p>Tara sat in front of the eighteen expectant faces that made up her class.<p>

"Okay, children. Today we're going to go on a bear hunt."

There was a collective sound of the children oohing and ahhing, except for Josh who raised his hand in the air.

"Yes, Josh," Tara stated.

"We aren't looking for a real bear, are we?"

Tara shook her head, "No we're going to read a story and then I thought we cold go outside and pretend to go on a bear hunt."

The look of worry on Josh's face seemed to fade.

Tara held up the book, "Now can everyone see?"

The children nodded.

"She opened the first page, "We're going on a bear hunt, we're going to catch a big one…"

* * *

><p>Tara opened the door to the yard and the children suddenly ran out into the open space chasing and playing.<p>

"Children!" Tara called trying to make herself heard over the noise the children were making as they played.

The children continued to play, oblivious to Tara's voice. Tara chastised herself, she had forgotten to give them specific reminders about her expectations before letting them out. Trying to work out her next step she didn't notice Elizabeth approaching, until she saw a small whistle on the end of a lanyard.

"Try this," Elizabeth suggested.

Tara took the whistle, "Thanks," she placed it between her lips and blew.

The piercing sound of the whistle cut through the noise in the playground. Amazingly the children stopped playing and walked towards Tara making an orderly line.

"Well done, what a fabulous line," Tara praised them, "Who's ready for a bear hunt?"

The children jumped up and down eagerly.

"Okay, here are the rules of the game."

* * *

><p>Bobby parked on the street outside the elementary school. He stepped out of the car and walked along the pavement. He could hear the sound of children and then he heard a familiar voice that stopped him in his tracks.<p>

Curious he walked towards the sound of the voice and found himself watching as Tara led a line of children around the playground acting out something. He couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm Tara displayed in front of the children; they seemed to be thoroughly enthralled in the game they were playing. After a few minutes the game seemed to be over and the children waited patiently for Tara's instructions before following her into the school.

* * *

><p>Bobby approached the desk in the office and waited as the woman sitting behind the receptionist's desk finished a phone call. When she replaced the receiver in the cradle she looked up at him and smiled, "Can I help you?"<p>

"I wondered if it was possible to speak to my wife, she's a teacher here?"

"I'm sure that will be fine, lunchtime is about to begin. May I ask who your wife is and I'll take you to her room."

"My wife's Tara Manning, she's teaching in kindergarten."

The lady smiled, "Tara's settled in really well. I'll take you to her room."

* * *

><p>Bobby waited in the corridor for the lunch bell to ring; he couldn't help but watch Tara interacting with the children. She had a smile on her face and seemed to have the children following every instruction, but then she'd always managed to wrap the team around her fingers, especially him. He'd do anything for her, he always had, and her energy and enthusiasm seemed to rub off on everyone she met. The sound of the bell ringing made him jump and distracted him from his thoughts. He watched the children line up and as they did, several of them hugged Tara on their way to the line.<p>

The door opened and the children filed out a small woman leading them along the corridor leaving Tara alone in the room. He noticed that as soon as they left she sat down in her chair releasing a sigh from her lips. He knocked on the door, she turned towards him a smile lighting up her face when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought I'd surprise my wife with lunch," He held up two brown paper bags.

"I hope you called in somewhere and didn't make anything," she teased as she got up from the chair and walked over to him.

"No a deli special," he gave Tara one of the bags. "Did you want to eat in here or go outside to the park; the weather's really good for this time of year."

"It would be nice to get some fresh air," she replied grabbing her jacket from the coat peg.

Bobby held out his arm and Tara linked hers through it, "Let's go to the park."

As they were leaving the room Elizabeth returned from the dinner hall, "Heading out for lunch?" she asked.

"Elizabeth, I'd like you to meet my husband, Bobby. He's decided to rescue me and take me to the park for lunch," Tara explained.

Bobby held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth took his hand and shook it, "It's nice to meet you too. I hope you both have a lovely lunch. Is there anything you'd like me to prepare for this afternoon?"

"No, I think we're ready to go. Have a nice lunch and I'll see you in a little while," Tara replied.

"Bye Elizabeth, nice to meet you and I'm sure we'll meet again," Bobby stated as he led Tara out of the room.

They walked arm in arm to the park and wandered along the path until the found a bench nestled beneath a large tree. They sat down and began to eat their lunch.

"How's it going?" Bobby asked genuinely interested in Tara's day.

"We're getting there. Although I nearly lost them when I forgot to give them specific instructions."

"I'm sure you got them back."

Tara smiled, "Yep, Elizabeth proved invaluable."

Bobby looked at her and grinned.

"What?" She asked, wondering if she had something stuck on her nose or face. They hadn't painted this morning so she was certain she hadn't got paint anywhere she shouldn't have.

"What exactly were you doing in the playground with the children?"

Tara felt her cheeks redden, it's one thing acting a fool in front of a group of five year olds, but completely different to be seen by a colleague, who happened to be an agent with the F.B.I. "We were playing a game."

"A game, hey? It looked like a very involved game, swimming, snowstorms, marshes, grass, mud and a bear if I recall correctly," his grin spread across his face exposing his dimples.

"We were acting out a story book for our English class. We're going to make bear masks this afternoon," she explained as she examined her sandwich.

"The ankle biters looked like they were really enjoying themselves. I wish I'd had you for a teacher when I was at school."

Tara looked up from her sandwich and met her eyes, "You do?"

"Yep. You certainly made English interesting for them. None of my teachers ever took me out into the playground and went on a bear hunt."

Tara grinned, "You poor deprived baby."

He shook his head, "If only you knew."

"You can tell me all about it over dinner. I'm going to call in at the grocery store on the way home, would you like Italian for dinner?"

Bobby grinned, "You're going to cook?"

"Well it might surprise you that actually I can cook, it is another one of my hidden talents and we're going to get sick of take out."

"I've never managed to get sick of take out or eating out."

"But is that out of choice?"

"Nope. If it doesn't come in a packet and can be reheated in a microwave then my culinary skills are limited to toast."

"Maybe I'll be able to teach you some skills in the kitchen whilst we're on our assignment. It would bode well with future girlfriends if you can cook."

"I'm not sure I'll learn very much, my mum tried for years to teach me to cook and she eventually gave up."

Tara giggled, "Well we'll see how we go." She glanced at her watch. "We're going to have to get going lunch finishes in ten minutes and I can't be late."

Bobby took her brown paper bag and popped it into a trash can with his own, "Well then, Mrs. Manning we'd better walk back to the school." Once again he held out his arm and she linked hers through his.

They walked together in comfortable silence back to the school.

* * *

><p>Tara placed her bag on her desk and hung her jacket up; she was checking her planner when a voice from behind her made her jump.<p>

"Did you have a good lunch?" Elizabeth asked.

"I did thank you. Bobby and I went to the park."

"Tell me to mind my own business but have you and Bobby been married long? It's just that my husband was only ever that attentive for the first couple of months after we got married, we'd often meet for lunch," she paused to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "now I'm lucky if I see him for dinner. His business recently has really taken off."

Tara smiled, "I don't mind you asking. Bobby and I have been married nearly four years. He's always been really sweet but I know he's just being anxious as it's my first jobs since…" Tara's voice broke with emotion.

Elizabeth's face clouded with concern, "Are you alright, Tara?"

Tara nodded her head, "It's still hard to talk about Emily."

"Emily?"

Tara reached for her purse and pulled out her wallet opening it before showing Elizabeth the photograph of herself holding a baby. "Our daughter."

"She's beautiful," Elizabeth replied whilst looking at the photograph.

"She was, we lost her to cot death when she was seven months old."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any pain."

The bell for afternoon session rang and the sound of children's footsteps in the corridor echoed in the quietness.

"You didn't, you're the first person other than Bobby I've spoken to about Emily. I think it's helped, if it's not too much of a burden I'd like to tell you more about her. Would you like to go for coffee after work, my treat, to say thank you for all of your help so far?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>The afternoon passed in a flurry of pieces of fabric, glue and glitter. Tara sagged down in her chair a few minutes after the last child left the classroom.<p>

"Would you still like to go for a cup of coffee?" Elizabeth asked as she finished straightening a pile of paper.

Tara smiled, "I'd love too. Let me just straighten my desk, sort out the tables for tomorrow and then you can show me where a good place for coffee is?"

* * *

><p>Tara followed Elizabeth into Maddie's coffee house on the opposite side of the park to the school; Elizabeth chose a table next to the window. After they had been sitting for a few moments a friendly looking waitress came over to them, "Hello Elizabeth, how are you? It's been a while since we've seen you."<p>

"I've been busy with work; I just haven't had the time. I've missed your tea cakes though and I really ought to introduce my new friend to your delicacies, they're a great treat after a busy day. Maddie, this is Tara she's teaching at the school."

"Nice to meet you," Tara smiled warmly.

"It's always nice to meet a friend of Elizabeth's. Now what would you like?"

Elizabeth and Tara placed their order with Maddie and she hurried over to the counter to fill them.

"This is a really nice coffee shop, Maddie seems really friendly too."

"It is. I found it soon after I started working at the school I'd come here a couple of evenings a week, Maddie and I started talking and we've been friends ever since. Although, I haven't made time recently to come over, been wrapped up in my own life."

"Sometimes that happens. Thank you for bringing me here though. Bobby and I haven't been in D.C. long and I haven't gotten to grips with where the more interesting off the tourist list things are."

"Where were you before D.C?"

"Bobby and I met in Los Angeles and just after we got married he was transferred Brisbane and we stayed there for over two years, that's where Emily was born. There were complications and she was going to be our only child. It didn't matter because she was perfect, but then we lost her." Tara looked intently at the pattern on the tablecloth. "It was awful finding her lying in her crib, I couldn't wake her. I needed time after that, I didn't return to teaching after Emily's birth. I enjoyed being a Mom and then all of a sudden she was gone. Bobby was brilliant through everything and he was worried that returning to teaching would be too much, especially after we've just moved here. Although I think it's one of the best decisions I've made in a while. I forgot how much I missed working with the children. Each day is certainly very different."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Yep, you never get two days the same. Have you made many friends yet in D.C.?"

"No. Bobby and I arrived stateside a couple of months ago but we only moved into our house three weeks ago, it took us time to find the right place. I decided to register as a substitute teacher and luckily enough I got a position at Takhoma park."

"I'm pleased that things are beginning to work out for you. Although I can't imagine the pain of losing a child."

"Do you and Jonathan have any children?"

"We have a son, he's fourteen and at boarding school. I get to see him holidays and weekends. I thought I'd really miss him, well I did at first, but he settled in really well and he's happy there. Jonathan is busy with his law practice, he works in family law. He tries his best to reunite families and create new ones."

"Does he deal with adoption?"

"Yes. Are you and Bobby thinking about it?"

"We've talked about it. We miss having a child about the house. Although we'd rather adopt a baby, or a toddler, because they'll adjust easier."

"I can understand that. Would you like me to talk to Jonathan?"

"I wouldn't want to impose. It's something Bobby and I have talked about but we're not sure about the procedures."

Elizabeth smiled, "How about we arrange dinner and Bobby, you, Jonathan can talk about adoptions and I'll cook a fabulous dinner."

Tara laughed, "How could I possibly say no."

* * *

><p>Tara opened the door and dropped her bags on the floor, before hanging up her jacket. She collected the grocery bags and headed for the kitchen, take out food was becoming boring, and so she'd decided she was going to cook. She emptied the bags and began; she glanced at her watch Bobby would be home in a couple of hours.<p>

* * *

><p>Bobby opened the door and was taken aback by the delicious aroma that hung in the air. Shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up he headed to the kitchen where he found the source of the delicious aroma. Tara was busily stirring a pot on the stove, her back to him, engrossed in her work she hadn't noticed he was home. He tiptoed over to her and gently leaned over her shoulder, "That smells delicious, love."<p>

Tara jumped, the spoon she held dropping back into the pot, splashing sauce over the stove. "Bobby! You nearly gave me heart failure. Don't you ever sneak up on me again, other wise you'll never sample any of my cooking again!" She turned around and glared at him.

Bobby held his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, love. I just wanted to surprise you. Guess I didn't think through my plan very carefully."

"It's a good job you think through operations more at work, otherwise we'd all be in a sorry state of affairs."

He grinned, exposing his dimples, "Well my plans are always better when you give me a logical perspective. I do tend to rush in."

The sight of his dimples made her anger melt away, "Well, just don't sneak up on me when I'm cooking!"

"I won't do it again, Scout's honour."

"Well take your Scout's honour and wash up for dinner, it's just about ready."

"What have we got?"

"Patience is a virtue, go wash up. You can wait for the surprise."

Bobby followed her instructions and headed upstairs to wash and change for dinner.

* * *

><p>Tara finished setting the table; she stood back and admired her handy work. She was relishing the fact that she had a dining room with a huge dining table. It was the kind of room she'd dreamt of as a child, imagining herself serving dinner to her husband and her host of children. However, the dream stood little chance of becoming a reality; her chances of finding Mr. Right were diminishing rapidly. She'd literally have to trip over him she thought, 'cause when she thought she'd found him, he managed to break her heart. She shook her head, pushing the thought from her mind, she wanted to enjoy dinner with Bobby and catch him up on her day at school.<p>

* * *

><p>Changed he returned to the kitchen and found Tara organising plates, "Here, let me take them, Love. Where are we eating?"<p>

"I thought we'd use the dining room. It suits home cooked dinner more than take out."

"I thought you liked take out?"

"I do occasionally. But there are only so many times you can bring take out home before you feel the need for home cooked dinner."

"Well, that depends on whether you can actually produce home cooked food. The only time I get home cooked food is when I actually return home."

Tara shook her head, "Cooking not in your vocabulary then?"

"Well not cooking, but burning definitely is."

She chuckled, "Well as I think this assignment is not going to be a short one, how about I teach you some culinary skills?"

"That teaching certificate has gone to your head!" he grinned, "You've mastered kindergarten and now you want to take a hopeless cook and turn him into a gourmet. You're certainly setting yourself a challenge."

"I like a challenge and I didn't guarantee gourmet outcomes, how about not burning things?"

"Sounds good to me. Now what's for dinner, my stomach thinks my throat's been cut!"

"Bobby!" she chastised as she shooed him from the kitchen and followed him to the dining room.

* * *

><p>Bobby pushed his empty plate away from him, "Wow! Tara that was delicious, nearly as good as my mum's casserole."<p>

Tara beamed at the compliment, "Thank you, I'm pleased you enjoyed it."

"I'll eat anything you cook anytime, you're a fabulous cook. Although it shouldn't have been a surprise 'cause the cookies you bring in occasionally are delicious."

She grinned, "Well I might bring cookies in more often to work; now I know you enjoy them."

"You can bring cookies in any time, Love."

"Well maybe after I've finished teaching you the basics, perhaps you'll be bringing us cookies in to work to taste."

"If you work your magic, I might. Although, Myles might want to give his share to Levi first. Have him test if they're going to poison him."

She chuckled, "I can see Myles doing that too."

"Now, Love. Tell me about your afternoon, did you find any bears on your hunt?"

"No, but we did make some. I never thought glue, cartons and tissue paper could be so much fun."

"I bet the ankle biters enjoyed it too."

"Definitely. Tomorrow we're going to make a cave out of cardboard cartons and paper machė."

"Wearing casual clothes, tomorrow, then?"

"My F.B.I suits are staying in the closet for now. I don't want to have to buy a whole new wardrobe when I return to work."

"I don't think Randy would be too forthcoming giving you expenses to cover a new wardrobe."

"He struggles to give us office supplies. Elizabeth and I went for coffee after work. I explained our situation, she's going to talk to her husband to see if he can help us."

"You found your in, then."

She nodded. "Elizabeth mentioned dinner with her and Jonathon. She suggested Friday."

"Friday's good for me. Do we need to bring anything?"

"Nothing as far as I know. All we need to do is turn up and talk about our past and hope they can help us move on. Although if you're just your charming self and bring your unique sense of humour I'm sure we'll do fine."

He shook his head, "There is nothing unique about my sense of humour, and I'm just a little out of my comfort zone! Now how about I set the dishwasher up, whilst you go and rest?"

"I don't need to rest, I'm perfectly fine," She felt herself bristle, then remembered he was just trying to be helpful, "But I wouldn't mind time to catch up on some preparation for tomorrow."

"You go prep, I'll go wash!"

"Thank you," she smiled.

"No, thank you. I could get used to this."

Me too, she added quietly to herself.

* * *

><p>The week passed quickly and before Tara knew it, her second week as a Kindergarten teacher had flown by. In a way her life at the F.B.I was becoming a distant memory, she was enjoying her undercover assignment more than she'd expected to.<p>

She picked up her bags and coat and left her orderly classroom, chuckling to herself that in ten minutes after school started on Monday morning, the order would be nothing but a distant memory as the children in her class enjoyed exploring the new activities she planned on creating this weekend. Teaching certainly stimulated her mind and it was in a totally different way to her job with the bureau.

She couldn't help but smile as she walked down the corridor of the school, the children in the school viewed life with an awe that disappeared as soon as they became jaded with the reality of life. The children in kindergarten enjoyed life and still believed in the magic of childhood; Tara hoped they cherished it, because often reality was far too difficult to deal with.

"Have a good weekend, Tara," Anne Timms, the Principal called as she walked past the office.

"Thank you, you too!" she replied before heading out of the main doors into the front yard. She bounced down the steps and grinned as she saw Bobby's car parked outside. Bobby was leaning against the car and waved as soon as he saw her.

"I thought you might like a lift home after a busy week in Kindergarten," Bobby said as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You're a mind reader, I didn't really want to make the walk home with my bags, they're rather heavy."

"Lesson preparation?"

"Yes, we're looking at Brown Bear, brown bear, next week."

"You've got a bit of a fascination with bears, haven't you, love?" he replied as he took her bags and placed them in the trunk of the car.

She poked her tongue out at him, "I can't help it if the curriculum this month focuses around bears. At least they're fictional and not real ones!"

As he pulled away from the kerb he said, "Remind me; love, if we're ever in Australia to introduce you to our native bear."

"You mean the koala bear?"

"Yep, small furry, impeccably good manners and rather cute, too."

"I always thought koala bears were quite ferocious."

"That depends; the ones I've met are rather friendly, although if you get in the way of their Eucalyptus, they might get a little antsy."

"I'll remember that should I ever take you up on a home tour of Australia."

"I hope you do, love, 'cause Australia's a great place."

"It always looks good in the movies."

"It's a thousand times better than the movies."

"And I bet it's even better to have someone who knows and loves the country to show you it, I'll perhaps take you up on the offer, when we've both got some leave."

"Sounds good to me," Bobby parked the car in their drive and pulled on the parking break, "How about we unpack the car and have some coffee before we head out for dinner."

"Sounds good to me, are Jack and the others coming over before we leave?"

Bobby nodded, "They have some surveillance equipment for us to utilise on our dinner date."

"As long as its nothing too bulky, the broach I was given last time was so heavy I had to save it from a swan dive into my champagne."

"At least you caught it, could you imagine the surveillance guy's ears as the electronics fizzled and fried in the champagne!"

"It would have made his evening a little more memorable. Although the bill that Randy would have served on me would have knocked out most of a month's salary. I would have been eating bread and water." She followed him into the house and hung her coat on the hook. "I'll put the coffee on, whilst you check in to see what time our equipment team is arriving."

* * *

><p>"So, how is life with Bobby going?" Sue asked as she fastened Tara's necklace.<p>

Tara faced the mirror so that Sue could read her lips, "Better than I thought it would be. We seem to have really found some common ground. I've really enjoyed having someone to talk about the day with," she paused, "to cook for."

Sue smiled, "It's nice when you find someone who you can share things with. That's one of the reasons why going home with Jack is great, 'cause we can talk about what's happened at work and we know how the other one feels. We understand. That's hard to find with people who aren't in the job."

Tara nodded, "But Bobby and I aren't like you and Jack, and we're just friends."

Sue rolled her eyes, "Jack and I said the same thing for years before Jack finally lifted his head out from the sand and did something about it."

"But Bobby could never feel the same way about me as Jack does about you… it's impossible."

"Tara, when Jack announced you were going undercover and needed a husband, Bobby's face filled with hope. He's never looked so relieved until the moment when Jack mentioned he was lucky enough to get the job, I think he was petrified Myles would have the opportunity to spend time with you and he'd miss out."

Tara's eyes opened wide as she listened to Sue's speech as far as she had been concerned Bobby and she could never be anything more than friends. He'd said as much after the concert.

Reading the look of disbelief on Tara's face Sue continued, "The photographs you had taken for the assignment should prove it too, just look at them, Tara. The look on his face as he watched you with baby Emily was more than friendship, trust me."

"Why hasn't he ever said anything?" Tara whispered, still unsure whether to believe what Sue was trying to tell her.

"If you want more than friendship with Bobby, Tara, you're going to have to be the brave one, 'cause Bobby and Jack are from the same school of thought. The, I'm too scared to act on my heart school of thought, one I hasten to add, Jack graduation with distinction from. I'm sure Bobby got a distinction too!"

Tara chuckled, "I'm scared."

"Take it slowly; you've got a prime opportunity in this assignment. Don't waste it."

"You and Jack were married before," Tara nodded.

"Yep and I didn't encourage him to act, did I? I waited another two years before the penny finally dropped, and those two years were wasted, because I could have been happier earlier if I'd been braver, or listened to Lucy."

"Lucy put you up to this, didn't she?" Tara asked suspiciously.

Sue laughed, "No, this is entirely my own doing, although I have a feeling Lucy would be very proud of me, don't you agree, Levi?"

Levi grumbled from his position at the foot of Tara's bed.

"I promise to take every opportunity and see where it leads, but I'm not going to ruin what we have."

"You won't ruin anything, trust me."

"I could never do anything but trust you, Sue."

* * *

><p>Tara pressed the doorbell and stood nervously next to Bobby, she hoped that they could pull tonight's dinner off without any hitches, she ran through their story once again in her head. Lying had never been one of her strong points, which was why undercover assignments were always a challenge.<p>

"You'll be fine, love," Bobby said quietly, gently squeezing her shoulder with his hand.

She smiled, sometimes it was as if he could reach inside her mind and pluck out her thoughts, maybe Sue was right, maybe there was something more than friendship between them. "Just getting my thoughts straight."

The door opened with a creak and Elizabeth appeared a huge smile on her face, "Tara, Bobby, it's lovely to see you, please come in."

They accepted her invitation and walked into the large hallway that had several doors leading off from it. "Please let me take your coats," Elizabeth offered after she had closed the door.

Bobby helped Tara with her coat before handing it to Elizabeth, then quickly he shrugged off his own jacket, "This is a lovely home you have, Tara and I were admiring it from the driveway."

Elizabeth beamed at the compliment, "It's always much tidier than it used to be, when James was home his toys would be everywhere, now he's at boarding school I manage to keep everything more orderly."

Tara smiled, "I bet you love it though when he's home and leaves his toys around."

Elizabeth grinned, "I might not sound too happy when I trip over something, but secretly it makes a home feel more homelike."

Bobby grinned, "That's what my mum says…"

Tara reached out and touched Bobby's arm, "Elizabeth knows about Emily." She turned to look at Elizabeth, "Bobby's Mum was particularly heartbroken when we lost Emily, she had been babysitting for us the night before and in a way I think she felt guilty, even though there was nothing any of us could have done."

Elizabeth's face clouded with concern, "I can't imagine how anyone could ever get over losing a child. I can understand why Jonathon loves his job, because it is a way of creating families where hurt and desperation were only there before."

"Did I hear someone mention my name?" a husky voice asked from behind them.

Elizabeth smiled, "I'm sorry, Darling, I haven't introduced you to Tara and Bobby. Tara's the teacher I'm working with and this is her husband, Bobby, he's an investment banker."

Bobby reached out and shook Jonathon's hand, "Pleased to meet you. Tara's done nothing but rave about your wife since she took over the position at Takhoma Park."

Jonathon smiled, "Elizabeth's been exactly the same, it seems that they've become good friends in such a short time."

"Sometimes the best friendships are formed that way," Bobby replied.

"Shall we go through to the living room and I'll get us some drinks," Jonathon offered.

"Sounds great," Bobby enthused as he followed Jonathon into the living room.

"Tara and I will go and check on dinner if you boys want to get acquainted," Elizabeth called leading Tara down the corridor, to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Dinner smells delicious," Tara commented as she followed Elizabeth into the kitchen.<p>

"It's just a little something I rustled up," Elizabeth replied as she opened the oven and peered inside. "You wouldn't believe that when I first married Jonathon I couldn't even cook toast, well I could cook it but it usually looked like it was cremated! Fortunately my mother in law bought me a cookery course for my birthday, she thought it was a most suitable present after she came to a dinner party and I managed to give everyone food poisoning!"

"Bobby can't cook to save his life. Before we met he relied on take out or dinner with his colleagues. The only time he ever got a home cooked meal was if he went home and when you're in the States, Australia's a long way to fly home for dinner."

"Have you managed to teach him any culinary skills?"

Tara shook her head, "Not yet, although we have made a promise to spend more time together since we moved back here. It's time to start rebuilding our lives again."

"Well you seem to be on the right foot, 'cause you've certainly made a great start with the kindergarten kids and I think we're going to be very good friends."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>"So, you're in banking, Bobby?" Jonathon asked as he handed him a glass of Scotch.<p>

"Yep, worked my way up from the bottom. My company's sent me all over the world, although they've relocated me here to bring the D.C. branch up to scratch. If it hadn't been for my job I'd have never had the opportunity to meet Tara," he took a sip of his drink. "Tara tells me you're a lawyer, family law, right?"

"Family tradition, law, although family law is a new thing for the family. My father and grandfather were renowned District Attorneys, my choice to practice family law disappointed them for a while, but they eventually got over it."

"Families are funny things; I certainly didn't follow in my father's footsteps."

"Didn't fancy the family business?"

"My father's trade was hardly legitimate or shall we say legal. I saw the hurt and pain he caused my mother and I vowed I would never hurt anyone like he hurt her and me. He left us when I was six, my Mum remarried and my stepfather is the best thing to ever happen to us. His line of work is carpentry; unfortunately I have two left hands when it comes to using any power tools, so that career choice was taken out of my hands."

Jonathon laughed, "Families are funny creatures aren't they? Liz mentioned that you and Tara lost a child, I can't imagine the feeling. Our son has brought us so much joy, that's why I enjoy my job so much. I recently began taking on adoptions, helping to create new families. I work with an adoption agency that specialises in providing homes for abandoned babies and babies whose mothers can't or won't keep them. I help provide the legal work for approved couples to adopt babies and make families. There is nothing better at the end of a busy day than to know I've helped create a family."

"Sounds like you enjoy your work very much."

"I do. Have you and Tara ever thought about adopting?"

"We've only just begun to think about it. We were in a very dark place for a long time. It took us a long time to forgive ourselves, even though it wasn't our fault. We blamed ourselves for not being there that night, for not recognising any signs, even though there weren't any signs to see. We were very hard on ourselves and each other. But we made it through and the move to D.C. has helped us start afresh and I know Tara would love to have another child and adoption is the only option we have left, but I haven't a clue where to start."

"Well, Bobby, if you'll let me I'm sure I'll be able to help you both. In fact the adoption agency I work with has a baby due anytime and they have yet to find a suitable couple to adopt. The couple that were going to adopt have pulled out at the last minute. If you like I could speak to them and perhaps we could test the waters and see if you and Tara could be a suitable couple."

"I'd need to talk to Tara, but I think we'd both be very interested. It's something we have started to talk about and a home is certainly not a home without a child once you've had one."

"I agree."

"What are you two talking about?" Elizabeth asked as she entered the room.

"We were just discussing work, dear," Jonathon replied, placing a chaste kiss on his wife's cheek.

"I hope he wasn't boring you too much, Bobby?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, in fact Jonathon has given me something to think about."

Tara walked over to Bobby and slid her arm around his waist, "What?"

"Liz, why don't I help you finish the table, Bobby needs a word with Tara," Jonathon stated as he ushered Liz out of the room.

Tara turned to look at Bobby, "What?"

"How would you like to adopt a baby, Love?"

"A baby? From where?"

"Jonathon has a baby whose looking for a home, the couple that was going to adopt it have pulled out. He said he could look into arranging the adoption for us."

Tara looked up into Bobby's face, "Do you think we're ready?"

"We're as ready as we were the day Emily arrived, maybe a little more." Bobby leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Just the opportunity we were looking for, looks like we're going to find out one way or another what's going on."

Tara stretched to whisper into Bobby's ear, "Guess we tell them yes and follow through on the deal."

"How about we go and find Elizabeth and Jonathon and take them up on their offer?" Bobby asked, taking Tara's hand and leading her out into the corridor. They found Elizabeth and Jonathon in the dining room laughing as they finished setting the table.

"Did you two come to a decision?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"We did, we'd really like to take you up on the offer. What do we have to do?" Bobby asked, his hand draped protectively around Tara's waist.

"Why don't we discuss the details over dinner?" Jonathon asked.

"Sounds good to me, what about you, Love?" Bobby asked, looking at Tara.

"I don't want to get my hopes up," Tara stated quietly.

"Don't worry, Tara, the formalities won't take long and if everything goes to plan you could have a baby in your arms by this time next week," Jonathon smiled.

"Next week!" Tara blurted out, "We don't have anything ready, we left everything we had in Australia when we moved back."

"An excuse for shopping," Elizabeth smiled warmly, "I do so love baby shopping."

Tara smiled, "I guess we'd be prepared."

"Now sit down, I'll get the food and you and Jonathon can start discussing details!" Elizabeth said exuberantly as she left for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Bobby unlocked the door to the house and followed Tara inside. After he had closed the door he turned to Tara, "I think we might be on to something. Although I'm hoping that Jonathon isn't involved in anything dodgy because I really like him and Elizabeth. They're the kind of people I would choose to associate with and become friends with."<p>

Tara finished hanging her coat on the peg and then went through to the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice, "Would you like a glass?" she asked him, responding to the shake of his head, she poured herself a glass of juice, before returning it to the refrigerator. "I really like Liz and after meeting Jonathon tonight, I agree with you, I'd hate for him to be involved in something illegal. It would absolutely devastate Liz; they seem such a together couple. Maybe his side of the partnership isn't illegal; maybe it's the adoption agency? At least now we know which agency he works with. We can get the rest of the team onto researching the agency tomorrow and then we can proceed from there."

"Sounds good, Love. It's a frightening thought though."

"What?" Tara asked at Bobby's bemused look.

"That if the money's right and you have the right contacts you can buy a baby."

"I hadn't thought of it from that perspective, Bobby. I guess it is like shopping on some level, if you've got enough money you can buy anything you want, even if you're not suitable. There are often more restrictions in re-homing a dog than adopting a child. And that just doesn't make sense to me."

"It doesn't make any sense to me, Love either. I'm going to get changed, why don't you choose something for us to watch on T.V."

Tara grinned, "My choice?"

"I think I can handle any movie you pick tonight, even if it is a chick flick!" He grinned, exposing his dimples.

Tara's heart melted at the sight of his dimples, they were as lethal to her as Jack's brown eyes were on the majority of the female population.

Noticing the distant look that had crossed Tara's face, "Are you okay, Love?"

The sound of his voice jolted her from her reverie, "Sorry, mind just wandered for a second trying to decide what movie we were going to watch."

He chuckled, "If you're sure that's it, Love. I'll be back in a minute."

She watched him leave the kitchen and sighed, how was she going to tackle how she felt about him? She asked herself quietly. She needed to approach this as she would approach any other operation. She needed a plan. She rinsed her empty glass out before heading to the living room to choose a movie.

* * *

><p>When Bobby returned from changing, he found Tara curled up on the sofa ready to watch the movie. He stood in the doorway for a few moments just enjoying watching her; she was genuinely the most beautiful person he knew, not only on the outside but also the inside. Her inner qualities continued to stun him on a regular basis. She was kind and generous and never used her intelligence to make him or anyone else feel inferior. He couldn't believe how blind he had been, spending more than five years working closely with her and never noticing how perfect she was, he certainly was Jack's best friend, because Jack had struggled with telling Sue how he felt about her since he met her. Maybe it was built in the male F.B.I agent's gene to be completely useless at romance.<p>

"Hey, what have you chosen for us to watch?" he asked finally leaving the doorway and entering the room and sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Well I checked the T.V. guide and you'll be pleased to know there isn't a chick flick in sight. The only movie I've found is a teen horror film, something that I wouldn't ordinarily choose, because scaring myself out of my wits is not my choice of entertainment."

"Not usually mine either, Love, but I'm willing to give it a shot and if it's too scary I have a very broad shoulder to hide in," he couldn't help but grin at the thought of Tara snuggled into his side watching the movie.

"That's handy to know, I haven't got broad shoulders, but I do have a shoulder you can lean on if you need to curl up into them during the movie."

"So what's the title of the movie?"

"A teen classic that I happily avoided whilst at College, 'I know what you did last summer'."

"I don't think I saw that either. Well I'll give it a go and if it's not any good I'm sure we can find something else to occupy us."

Tara got up and turned off the lights, "If we're going to go for full effect, I guess we ought to turn out the lights."

"Whatever you say, Love. You do realise it is fiction."

"But what we deal with on a regular basis is a fiction writer's bread and butter."

"Good point. But we are two highly trained F.B.I agents and we're both armed."

"Yes and to a certain extent that is reassuring," She returned to the sofa.

Bobby noticed that as she sat down she had moved along the sofa slightly closer to him than before. "Okay, then, let's get started."

* * *

><p>Tara couldn't help but hide her face in the warmth of his chest as the tension mounted towards the end of the film.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked her, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine, thank you," Came her muffled reply from his chest.

"Not scared then?"

"No definitely not scared, just don't like the thought of blood. I don't handle blood onscreen very well. Can't watch Bones or Grey's Anatomy for the same reason."

Bobby chuckled, "But Bones is about the F.B.I."

"And lots of very decomposed dead bodies…"

"Although, David Boreanaz is worth watching, he makes a very watchable F.B.I agent," she had lifted her head from his chest and was studying him intently.

"Although he's not as good as the real F.B.I agents you're surrounded by on a regular basis, is he?" A hint of nervousness tinged his voice.

She grinned, enjoying his reaction, "Well, he has a lovely grin, he's protective and just hmm," she allowed herself to draw an image of him, "If I was Doctor Brennan, I wouldn't be dancing around their relationship, I'd be heading in and worrying about the consequences later."

"That doesn't sound like you, diving in head first. I always thought you were very logical about your relationships."

"And logic hasn't got me very far, has it? I've made a decision."

"What kind of decision?" He asked his curiosity piqued and the movie forgotten.

"That I'm not going to wait for love to find me I'm going to grab it with both hands and hold onto it tightly."

"Sounds like a very good idea to me. Do you have anyone in mind?"

She smiled coyly at him, "Other than David Boreanaz?"

"Well, I was thinking of someone who maybe is a real F.B.I agent and not an actor trying to be one," Bobby replied.

"Oh you must be thinking of Stanley."

"Well Stanley is a real F.B.I agent, so I guess that's close. How is Stanley by the way?"

"I don't know, last I heard he was out in the Los Angeles Office. I think he'd found another tech to share his life with."

Bobby swallowed, "You mean you and Stanley aren't together anymore?"

"No, we broke up not long after we went to the concert. We weren't going anywhere so we decided to cut our losses."

"So you're not dating anyone at the moment?"

She shook her head, "Nope happily unattached."

"Oh."

"What about you and Darcy?" she hated the saying that name, but she needed to know.

"She's in L.A. chasing her career. We realised that we weren't on the same page and we were unlikely ever to be on the same page."

She changed to look over his shoulder at a picture on the wall, "But you said that you realised how much you loved her after the concert."

Bobby noticed her look change and realised once again how stupid he'd been that evening and how much he'd hurt her, "I'm sorry for what I said that evening." He reached out and gently grasped her chin turning it towards him. "I made the biggest mistake of my life."

She met his eyes, "What mistake was that?"

"Letting you go. I didn't realise until I watched you walk away with Stanley that night after our conversation in the park that I had been a fool. I wanted to be Stanley, the one who got to share time with you, but I blew it."

A small smile appeared on her lips, "You may have blown it then, but it doesn't mean that you won't get a second chance."

He smiled hopefully, "You'd give me a second chance?"

"Possibly," she teased, her fingers playing with the edge of his sweatshirt.

"Possibly," he echoed, enjoying the sensation of her fingers gently touching the skin on his stomach as she fiddled with his sweatshirt.

"Maybe a little more than a possibility," she replied leaning forward slowly so that the distance between them disappeared until their lips were nearly touching.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, his eyes locked with hers.

"Never been surer of anything in my life," she replied moments before her lips gently met with his in a tender kiss filled with more emotion than either had felt previously. As their kiss intensified the world around them seemed to melt into the distance, the need to be in contact with the other more important than anything else.

* * *

><p>Tara virtually skipped down the stairs into the kitchen the following morning; her life had suddenly improved tremendously since last night. She couldn't believe she'd been forward enough to kiss Bobby, she grinned as she thought about the moment. She jumped at the sound of Bobby's voice.<p>

"I hope you're grinning because you're thinking of me?"

She looked over to the kitchen table where he was sitting, smiling over the top of the Washington Post. "Might be," she teased as she walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup. "At least Myles will be relieved when we return to work."

"Why's that?"

"Your coffee making skills have improved tremendously."

"Why thank you. What would you like to do today?"

"I don't mind, although I have got some preparation for school to do at some point."

"What great adventure are you planning on taking the children on this week?"

She sat at the kitchen table and placed her cup in front of her, "Well we've been on a bear hunt." She reached over and picked up the business section of the newspaper. "I was thinking we could go on a pirate adventure."

Bobby giggled, "Long John Silver?"

"Maybe, if I do go on a pirate adventure I need to get a few things. So I think shopping will be a priority."

"What kind of things?"

"A trip to a toy store or two, I need some pirate accessories."

"I haven't been to a toy store in ages, not since Jack gave me the job of choosing Tanya's fifth birthday present."

"Did it not go well?"

Bobby shook his head, "Apparently Tanya was not impressed with the Power Ranger I chose her."

Tara chuckled, "You picked a Power Ranger for a five year old! What about Barbie?"

"There wasn't any way I was going to buy a pink Barbie, and the Power Ranger looked much more fun."

"If you ever have a daughter you're going to have to get over the macho not being seen buying Barbies, I think it's a prerequisite for a father of a daughter."

He grinned, "I guess I could get over it if my daughter had your smile."

Tara couldn't help but blush at the thought of a little girl with Bobby's eyes and hair.

Bobby leaned forward and gently grasped her hand, "I don't want to rush anything, but I would really like to think that one day maybe we could have a family."

The sound of the phone ringing interrupted their conversation.

"Continue this later?" he asked as he stood and answered the phone.

She nodded as she watched him walk away, she slowly sank forward her head resting on her hands, and life was definitely getting better.

"I think our shopping trip might be a little delayed and a pirate adventure might definitely be off the agenda for next week."

"It is, why?" she asked raising her head up from her hands to look at him.

"That was Jonathon, if we can make it to his office at noon we can meet our daughter."

"That was quicker than anticipated. I thought it would be next week at the earliest."

"Apparently Jonathon contacted the agency and he has a friend at one of the judges offices and we have temporary custody of the baby until final papers are signed next week."

"I guess we're going baby shopping then?"

"Enough to see us through the next couple of days until we have time to check everything out," Bobby stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Tara asked suddenly noticing the look of horror on his face.

"Well do you actually know how to look after a baby?"

Tara felt her stomach sink a little, "Well other than a little babysitting in high school and seeing the odd film on T.V. not really. I guess it's a trip to the book store to find a copy of Doctor Spock."

"Isn't he a little outdated?"

"I guess there's a modern author out there with some superb ideas. Anyway if we were having our own baby it wouldn't come with an instruction manual, it can't be that hard, can it? D survived."

"But he does have some horror stories about Tanya as a baby."

"And as a toddler and child and teenager," Tara gulped, "Maybe we're not ready for this."

Bobby walked forward and pulled her into his embrace, "Well we'll give it our best shot and we can always call Uncle D for advice."


	2. Chapter 2

Tara and Bobby entered Jonathan's building and walked over to the elevator. Bobby read the notice to the right of the elevator noting on which floor Jonathan's office was located. The doors to the elevator opened and they walked inside, Bobby selecting the button they required.

As they stood in the elevator and waited for it to move, Tara slipped her hand into Bobby's. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her stomach was twisting and turning as if a thousand butterflies were performing an intricate ballet. She smiled as she felt Bobby squeeze her hand in reassurance.

The bell of the elevator rang, indicating that they had arrived at their destination. Together they stepped through the doors and into the spacious lobby, to the right of them was a large desk, which they assumed would be the receptionist's desk. They walked towards it and waited.

The sound of a door creaking behind them made them jump, before they heard Jonathan's familiar voice, "Bobby, Tara! Lovely to see you, I hope we haven't rushed you."

They turned towards him, Bobby speaking, "No, it was just a little sooner than we anticipated."

"Sometimes that happens with babies, they never keep to schedule. If you follow me I'll take you to my office where we can complete the paperwork before I introduce you to your daughter. "

"Thank you," Bobby replied, letting go of Tara's hand, instead he moved his arm to her shoulder and gently pulled her to his side. Together they followed Jonathan into his office.

Jonathan walked across the room and sat behind a large mahogany desk, arranged on the top were several small piles of papers. He pulled his chair forward and rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, before gesturing to Tara and Bobby to sit.

They took the seats opposite Jonathan; Tara couldn't help but nervously wring her hands in her lap.

"Well, I received a phone call at six o'clock this morning. Our adoption agency was informing me that the baby you were due to adopt next week made an early appearance late last evening. She is a healthy six pounds and seven ounces and now needs her new parents. I have the appropriate paperwork and the mother has signed away her rights to the baby."

"So once we sign the papers the mother can't change her mind?" Bobby asked.

"Well there is a cooling off period, but usually once the mother has handed over her baby they don't change their mind. They enjoy their freedom."

"And the costs?"

"All I ask is that you cover the cost of the legal bills, the adoption agency asks for a contribution to their fees, especially if they have paid for the mother's hospital bills."

"So how much do I write the cheque for?"

"$10,000, if that's okay? "$3,000 for my fees and the rest covers the adoption agency's fees."

Bobby smiled as he pulled out his cheque book, "That's fine."

"Now whilst you write the cheque, Tara if you could sign this document here please," Jonathan pushed a piece of paper across the table and waited for her to sign. He then pushed a second piece of paper forward, "And here."

Then he waited for Bobby to hand him the cheque, before gesturing for Bobby to sign next to Tara's signature on both pieces of paper.

"Well, Bobby, Tara, now you've signed both papers as far as local law is concerned you are now the legal guardians of the baby. All you have to do is register her name, as would any parents of a new infant. "

"Thank you, Jonathan, we really appreciate this," Bobby replied, standing and shaking Jonathan's proffered hand.

"It's a pleasure; I can't wait to see Tara cradling your daughter."

A few moments after Jonathan left the room, the door opened and he returned cradling a tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. He walked over to Tara and offered her the precious bundle he had cradled in his arms.

Gently she accepted the bundle and looked down into the tiny features of the newborn infant. She slowly stroked her finger across the baby's cheek; she turned towards Bobby, "She's beautiful."

Bobby grinned, "That she is, Love."

* * *

><p>They left Jonathan's office with the baby tucked in Tara's arms. Tara nervously watched her step to make sure she didn't trip and drop the precious bundle. She relaxed slightly as she felt Bobby's arm around her shoulder, she couldn't help her imagination wander that one day she might actually be carrying her and Bobby's baby from the hospital to start a life together as a family. She felt Bobby's voice melt through her mind and bring her back to reality.<p>

"Are you okay, love?"

She stopped and turned to look at him, "I just can't believe that we've just left Jonathan's office with a baby and as far as the law's concerned she's ours."

He nodded solemnly, "And there are plenty of desperate people out there who would pay anything to have a baby."

"Well I guess until we find out who the baby's real parents are we'll just have to do our best for her," she replied before placing a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead.

"It's the least we can do," Bobby replied before opening the car door.

* * *

><p>Tara rocked the baby gently in her arms in a desperate attempt to abate the baby's cries. "Sh, little one, it's going to be alright I promise Tara's here." The baby ignored Tara's pleas and continued to cry.<p>

Bobby entered the nursery and watched Tara pacing gently backwards and forwards with the wailing infant cradled in her arms. "Is everything okay?"

Tara met his gaze a look of panic in her eyes, "I've changed her, fed her, winded her and rocked her and she still won't settle."

Bobby listened and checked off the items Tara had listed, "I can't think of anything else, maybe she just needs time to settle in her new home," he suggested walking over to her and offering to take the infant from her. "Why don't you go and get some sleep and I'll take the next shift."

She smiled and handed him the baby, "I guess we ought to give her a name soon, 'cause we can't keep referring to her as the baby. Although if we give her a name it will make it harder when we have to give her up," she added quietly.

"How about Hope?" Bobby suggested as he began to rock the tiny infant.

Tara smiled, " I like that. Goodnight Hope, be a good girl for Bobby," she kissed Hope's forehead before standing up on tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on Bobby's lips.

"Goodnight, love," Bobby called gently as he watched her leave the nursery.

* * *

><p>Tara stretched as the sunlight burst through the hole in the drapes in her bedroom. For a moment she had to let her brain orientate herself and then she remembered Hope and glanced at her watch, it was half past eight in the morning and surely Hope would be awake and in need of something by now. She quickly pulled back the comforter and leapt from her bed and hurried into the nursery.<br>She stopped suddenly at the picture before her; Bobby was asleep in the rocking chair Hope nestled in his arms.  
>Hope stirred in Bobby's arms a little whine escaping from her lips. Tara walked over to her and gently removed the baby from his arms. Hope's eyes fluttered open briefly before closing.<p>

Tara bent forward and placed a kiss on Bobby's forehead; he stirred and muttered, "Tara."

"Wake up, Bobby," she requested quietly.

Bobby's eyes opened, "Morning," he said between yawns.

"Morning. Why don't you go and take a shower and rest for a while whilst I look after Hope?"

He nodded as he stretched in the chair, "Do you think when we decide to expand our family we could buy a rocking chair with cushions? 'Cause spending the night in this one has found muscles I didn't think existed."

Tara grinned, "I think that could be arranged and if you're stiff after your shower, I have magical massage fingers!"

Bobby wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Miss Williams! Are there no ends to your talents?"

"If you're a very lucky man you could spend the rest of your life finding out exactly what talents I have," she teased.

"Promise, promises!" He stood quickly and grasped Tara's shoulders gently before kissing her.

Tara melted into the kiss and lost herself in the powerful emotions and sensations that kissing Bobby evoked within her, until Hope's cry brought her back to reality. "Now go and have a shower and I'll sort out Miss Hope and breakfast."

"Thanks, love," he replied before quickly snatching one more kiss before heading out to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Hope squirmed in Tara's hands as she tried to comfort her, Tara's brow creased as she concentrated on trying to figure out what was wrong with the infant. "You're not hungry, your diaper's clean and you don't want to be cuddled. I'm all out of ideas. Why don't you help me, missy?" she whispered as she tried to hold the baby differently in an attempt to comfort her.<p>

Bobby found Tara twenty minutes later still trying to calm the fussy baby, "Is everything okay, love?"

Tara looked at him a panicked look on her face, "Hope just won't settle. She's not hungry, doesn't need changing and I can't think of anything else!"

Bobby held out his hands to take the baby from Tara, "Let me try."

Tara reluctantly gave Bobby the baby, "Maybe I'm not cut out to be a Mommy."

"Don't take it to heart, love, she's obviously just not happy," he replied as he gently rocked the wailing infant.

"I'm starting to get really worried now," Tara looked at her watch, "She hasn't settled and she's been crying for over an hour. Do you think there's something wrong?"

Bobby met her worried glance, "She certainly isn't happy and I think she might be a little hot. Shall we call D?"

"Well he's the closest baby expert we have and I don't want to turn up at the ER unless we're sure there's something really wrong with her."

Bobby handed Tara Hope and headed off to get his phone, "I'll call him."

* * *

><p>Donna and D hurried into the house and followed Bobby to the nursery. "She certainly doesn't sound happy," Donna said her voice filled with concern.<p>

Tara turned towards the sound of voices and relief washed over her face, "Donna! We've tried everything and she's just not happy."

Donna reached out for the baby and gently took her from Tara's arms, "Ssh, honey, let Auntie Donna look at you." Donna examined the baby in her arms and glanced at D.

"Okay, I think we might need to take a trip to the Doctors," he stated simply.

"What!" Tara and Bobby shouted in unison.

Donna looked at them both, "She's running a temperature and her tummy feels firm, it may just be trapped wind, but I think we need to get her checked out to be on the safe side."

"It's probably not anything serious," Tara tried to rationalise, "We couldn't have done anything wrong, could we?"

Donna smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure it's nothing you or Bobby have done, sometimes these things just happen. D and I were forever visiting the ER when Tanya was first born, if she sneezed we panicked. We were a lot more relaxed with Davy."

"I'll drive," D stated, "Get Hope's things together and we'll head straight for the ER.

* * *

><p>The automated doors of the ER opened and Tara and Bobby hurried inside, Hope cradled in Tara's arms. They approached the counter where a less than friendly looking nurse waited for them.<p>

"Name," the nurse stated sharply.

"Our baby's sick," Tara explained as she turned the infant towards the nurse.

"What symptoms does she have?"

"She's not eating, she's very fussy and she just won't settle," Tara continued.

"Well if you give me her details I'll pass it on to triage and someone will see you as soon as possible," she replied, her eyes never venturing towards the wailing infant.

"How long do you think it will take?" Bobby asked, his voice laced with impatience.

"As long as it takes, it's one of our busier mornings," The nurse replied haughtily.

"Tara , love you see if you can settle Hope and I'll give the nurse the details," Bobby smiled reassuringly.

Tara began to pace backwards and forwards gently rocking Hope.

Bobby leaned across the counter and pulled his I.D. out of his pocket, "I would like that baby to see a Doctor as soon as possible it is a matter of national importance."

The nurse scanned the badge quickly, "If I jumped people up the queue everyone showed me a badge there'd be real trouble. It's more than my job's worth."

Bobby let out a frustrated breath, "It's a baby..." Bobby stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he relaxed when he heard D's voice.

"You have two of my agents here with a newborn infant who is definitely in distress. The baby is part of an ongoing investigation and it is of paramount importance that she is seen. Do I need to take this request over your head? I'm on very good speaking terms with the Director of Nursing, I'm not sure what morgue duty is like this time of year, but I hear it's chilly and quiet," D explained, his voice calm but laced with meaning.

The nurse coughed nervously, "I guess I could see if the ER paediatrician is available. Give me two minutes whilst I make a phone call."

"Two minutes will be fine," D replied as he turned towards Bobby.

D and Bobby watched Donna and Tara trying to calm Hope.

D patted Bobby on his back, "I'm sure she's fine, maybe a little jaundiced, it's quite common in new born infants."

"I hope that's all it is," Bobby replied.

"Excuse me, sirs," the nurse said from behind them, "If you take the infant through to cubicle two over there, Doctor Smithson will be there soon."

Both of them turned to the nurse, "Thank you for your help," D stated before they went over to tell Tara and Donna the latest developments.

* * *

><p>Tara followed the nurse into the cubicle and sat on the edge of the bed rocking Hope gently in her arms. She glanced up at Bobby, who stood nervously at the edge of the bed, his eyes hadn't left Hope since they entered the cubicle.<p>

"She will be okay," Tara said quietly trying not only to reassure Bobby but also herself.

He stepped forward and gently ran his fingertips over Hope's head, "We've only known her for just over a day, but she's crept into my heart and I'm worried sick that something's going to happen to her."

"I know, I didn't think I could feel quite so protective towards anyone, but I'd happily trade places with her in a second if it meant that she felt better."

The curtain to the cubicle was pulled back harshly and a young doctor entered with a nurse at his side, without looking up from the chart he held in his hands he began to speak, "I'm Doctor Jarvis, what seems to be the matter with… baby Hope?"

"She's been fussing since early this morning, she's refused to eat, and she hasn't needed her diaper changed in hours."

He placed the chart on the edge of the bed and gently took Hope from Tara's arms and laid her on the bed when Tara had moved out of the way. He began to examine Hope, listening to her heart, taking her temperature and then he began to gently pull and push Hope's arms and legs, before finally pressing his fingers gently into her tummy.

As the doctor's fingers examined Hope's tummy, she began to scream as if in terrible pain.

Tara instinctively tried to reach out for the infant, but Bobby gently pulled her into his arms.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bobby asked nervously.

Doctor Jarvis finished his examination and listed several requests to the nurse who hurriedly wrote them down before turning towards them. "Your baby is running a temperature and she does appear before she was born?" He looked directly at Tara.

Tara shook her head, "We're her adoptive parents. We collected her yesterday."

Doctor Jarvis' eyebrows rose as he processed the information, "Do you know anything about her birth mother?"

Again Tara shook her head, "We adopted Hope through our attorney and an agency, we've had no contact with the birth mother and we don't know any information. Is it important?"

"Your baby could be very sick, it might be delayed symptoms from birth, or it could be something that may have been passed on from the birth mother. I'll run a series of tests, including blood work and we'll see what the tests reveal. Now I am going to admit your daughter to the NICU, as soon as there's a bed we'll move her up there. Now try not to worry, you've brought her to the right place."

"Thank you, Doctor Jarvis," Bobby said as he held out his hand. The other man took it and shook it firmly.

"Thank me when you get to take her home," for the first time since they met him he smiled. He turned towards the nurse, "Please let me know as soon as the test results are back."

The nurse nodded just before Doctor Jarvis left the cubicle.

* * *

><p>Tara watched as the nurse tried to settle Hope into the crib in the NICU unit, she winced as the nurse attached a drip to the baby's arm.<p>

The nurse noticed Tara's reaction and smiled reassuringly, "This will hydrate her, and it's just like getting a shot. The fluids will make her feel much better; she's in the right place now."

"I know it's just that she's so small and in the few days that she's been here she's not had a very good start to life."

"Well it was fortunate for her that she ended up with two sensible people who recognised that she wasn't well and sought out the right treatment for her. As soon as her blood work is back we'll know exactly what we're up against."

"Thank you," Tara said quietly, pleased that the nurse had taken control of the situation; she knew that Hope was in the right place.

"Now make yourself comfortable, I'm Jenny by the way and I'll be Hope's nurse during the day shift. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, we all know how traumatic it can be in the NICU for parents and relatives. "

Tara sat down in the chair next to Hope's crib, "Can I touch her?"

Jenny smiled, "You can stroke her head and tummy, but try to avoid where we've got her hooked up to the IV. Will your husband be back soon?"

"He's gone to explain to our friends the situation and then he'll be back. I don't think either of us will be going too far away until we know she's going to be okay."

"Tell me to mind my own business if you like, but I take it Hope's not your natural child."

Tara shook her head, "No Bobby and I adopted her, which of course has opened a whole new can of worms, because we don't know anything about her birth parents or their background, which would be useful information to have in this situation and how we could help her."

Jenny walked over and placed her hand on Tara's shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up, you've given this child who was unwanted a home and I can tell that you love her, just by how concerned you are. We are going to work together to help Hope make a recovery, as far as she's concerned you are her Mommy."

"Is everything okay?" Bobby asked as he walked over to them.

Jenny smiled, "Hope's settled in and we're giving her some fluids. I was just reassuring Tara that she's in the right place now."

"Thanks," Bobby replied as he stood next to Hope's crib and gently stroked her forehead with his finger.

"I'll be back in a little while to check on Hope, if you need anything at all, just press the button next to Hope's crib and I'll come straight away."

"Thanks, Jenny," Tara replied as she walked over to Bobby.

"She looks so tiny," Bobby said quietly as he continued to rub his finger gently on Hope's forehead.

Tara took Bobby's free hand in her own and then leaned gently against his side, "She is, but she's also a fighter."

"She's got a hard battle ahead of her, love."

"I know, but she's got us on her team, which has got to count for a lot."

Bobby smiled, "More than she probably knows."

* * *

><p>The time seemed to drag as they took it in turns to stand by Hope's crib and comfort the infant.<p>

Tara began to pace as she needed to dissipate the nervous energy that seemed to course through her body. As she paced her mind whirred at the possibilities of what could be causing Hope's illness, her stomach churned at most of the thoughts that entered her mind. She became so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Bobby step in front of her until she felt his arms pull her into his embrace.

"Shh, love. You need to stay calm. We need to stay calm for Hope, she needs us now more than she's needed anyone else in her short life."

"I'm just so frustrated; I'm not used to being so out of control. Usually I can find the answers on my laptop, or go out and actively do something. I can't handle sitting here and watching and waiting. What's taking them so long with the blood tests? We'd have gotten a DNA result quicker than this."

Bobby smiled he could understand exactly how Tara felt, he was just as frustrated. "I know, love, we're used to being in control and suddenly we're in a situation that's completely out of our control and there's nothing we can do, except wait. I'm sure the hospital is doing their best; they don't have Quantico's finest at their fingertips to process their information. I guess we're just going to have to be patient."

"The thing is Bobby, I'm not very good at being patient, and you've seen me at Christmas with the Secret Santa presents."

He kissed her forehead before replying, "That's what I love about you, your inquisitive nature, and it's just unfortunate that our current situation is completely out of our hands."

"I'm just not very good at this," she waved her hands to emphasise the situation.

"Well at least you're not alone; we're in this together for as long as it takes."

"Have I told you today that I love you?" she asked quietly as she snuggled against his chest.

"Nope, but I know that you do," he kissed the top of her head.

A coughing from behind them caused them to turn, Jenny was standing next to a Doctor, "Tara, Bobby, this is Doctor Jefferson, she's Hope's doctor and in charge of the NICU."

Doctor Jefferson stepped forward and shook Bobby's proffered hand and then Tara's. "I'm pleased to meet you both; we've got Hope's blood results back."

Tara looked at the doctor and her heart began to sink and her stomach churned, "She's really sick, isn't she?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Manning, Hope's test results were not what we were hoping for, however, now that we have her results we know what treatment she needs," Doctor Jefferson explained.

"What is exactly wrong with our daughter?" Bobby asked.

"It seems that Hope is going through enforced detoxification."

"Detoxification?" Bobby and Tara said in unison.

Doctor Jefferson nodded, "I am certain that Hope's birth mother was an addict and Hope spent her time in the uterus becoming an addict and since birth and now she is suffering from withdrawal symptoms."

Tara sank into the chair by Hope's crib; she thought of all of the scenarios that had played through her mind, this one had not even entered her mind. "Will Hope be okay?"

"You brought her to us in the nick of time, we can now monitor her, give her the fluids she needs and if necessary give her medication. The next forty eight hours are going to be crucial. She needs to be as quiet as possible, we don't want to over stimulate her, although research has proven that rocking and being held will help her through the withdrawal symptoms," Doctor Jefferson explained. "Although I am shocked that she wasn't monitored at birth, it must have been obvious to the medical team that delivered the baby that the mother had an addiction, especially if her notes had been up to date. Hope should have been kept in for observation for seventy two hours, how old is Hope exactly?"

Bobby processed the question first, "We collected her yesterday morning, I believe she was born late Friday or early yesterday."

The Doctor's face clouded, "Did you not think that it was a little sudden?"

"I guess we got caught up in the excitement of the moment," Tara said quietly from the chair, "Neither of us have ever been through adoption before, we're not used to procedures."

"I'm sorry; it's just that sometimes things like this could have been avoided if people followed the proper procedures."

"Which is why we're in this situation, we're trying to put a stop to illegal adoptions, to stop children like Hope being sold to the highest bidder."

Doctor Jefferson's face clouded, "What exactly do you mean?"

Bobby pulled his ID wallet from his pocket and held it out for the doctor to see, "Tara and I are special agents with the F.B.I. we were working undercover to adopt a baby, we were concerned that illegal adoptions were taking place. We were offered the chance of adopting Hope, which we did and we're going to make sure that this will not happen to anyone else."

"I see, so are you really married?"

"No," Tara replied, "That was part of our cover, although Bobby and I are together and at this very moment the most important person to us is Hope. We are not going to give up on her; we are the only parents she's known and we love her and if I have my way I'm going to fight to keep her after we've finished with this whole sorry mess."

Bobby couldn't help but smile at the determination that was laced through Tara's statement, "That's right, love, we're not going to abandon our daughter."

Doctor Jefferson smiled, "Well Hope could do a heck of a lot worse than have you for parents. You're certainly dedicated and have her best interests at heart. If you should manage to get to the bottom of this case I would be more than happy to testify on Hope's behalf."

"Thank you," Bobby stated, "The F.B.I would greatly appreciate your cooperation."

Doctor Jefferson walked over to Hope's crib, and checked the monitors, she turned to Jenny, "Keep her fluids up and I'd like her to have hourly obs. Page me if there are any changes to her output or she shows any other signs of distress."

Jenny smiled, "Of course, doctor."

* * *

><p>D. and Donna sat in the waiting room, D. held Donna's hand firmly in his, his mind drifted to the time when Donna miscarried their baby, and he knew how painful that had been for both of them and he could readily understand the pain and anguish Bobby and Tara were feeling.<p>

"They'll be okay, " Donna said, trying to reassure both of them.

"They've got each other, which I'm pleased they've finally taken off their blinkers and gone with their feelings."

Donna smiled, "Was that why you suggested them for the undercover operation, to get those blatantly obvious feelings we could all see between them out in the open for them to see?"

"Well, Tara had to be one of the agents 'cause of her teaching qualification, but I did have free reign in selecting the agent that was going to be her husband."

"And you had a choice of three suitable candidates; can I ask why you didn't select Myles?"

D. shook his head, "I couldn't do it to Bobby, he'd have been like a little lost puppy if Myles had been given the undercover position, I was thinking of the team."

Donna patted the back of D's hand with her own, "You always think of the team, which is why you're a good leader and friend. Do you think we should let the others know?"

"As soon as there's something to know."

* * *

><p>Bobby stroked Hope's head before turning to Tara who was holding the infant's tiny hand, "I'll go and tell D. what's going on with Hope. He might want to mobilise the team, 'cause it looks like Jonathan and the adoption agency are not as caring as we hoped."<p>

"We need to make sure our case is watertight, 'cause I don't want this to happen to anyone else," Tara replied, her voice filled with determination.

"We're going to do our best, love and hopefully everything will turn out for the best and we'll get justice for Hope and all of the other babies that the adoption agency is handling."

"If you have to go and work I'll understand but I don't think I can leave Hope on her own."

"No one would ask you to and unless we're about to arrest someone for this awful mess than I don't have any intention of going anywhere. My family's here and at the moment that's the most important thing."

Tara smiled, "I like the sound of that."

A puzzled look crossed Bobby's face, "What?"

"Your family's here," she grasped his hand and pulled him closer to her, when he was close enough she stood up on tiptoe and kissed him tenderly on his lips.

When they parted, he replied huskily, "And I don't have any intention of giving up on my family any time soon. When this is all over I think we need to have a serious talk about Hope's future, 'cause I don't think I'll be able to let her go easily."

Tara's heart pounded in her chest, "I don't want to let her go," she pointed to her heart, "She's definitely found herself a place in here. I want to be a part of her future, take her to school on her first day, listen to her talk about the boys she likes when she gets to high school, watch her fall in love and maybe get married in the future." She paused before almost whispering, "I want to be her mom."

Bobby kissed her forehead, "I like the sound of that, because I'd quite like to be her dad."

"Do you think the courts will let us?"

"As it stands we're currently her adoptive parents, we've got the forms."

"But they're in the names of Mr. and Mrs. Manning."

"Well I'm sure we can solve that issue, but not until we know Hope's going to be fine."

"I'd like to solve that issue," she replied, before leaning against his chest and wrapping her arms around his back. He tightened his arms around her and she relaxed in his embrace, knowing that she was safe and loved and maybe they could make this work, not only for themselves but for the baby that had unexpectedly stolen both of their hearts.

* * *

><p>Bobby strode into the waiting room and saw D. and Donna sitting in the waiting room holding hands, when D. noticed Bobby standing in the doorway he stood and hurried towards him.<p>

"Have you had Hope's test results?" he asked.

Donna came over and stood beside D. quietly reaching for his hand and waiting expectantly for Bobby to explain the situation.

"It appears that Hope is going through withdrawal symptoms. The doctor thinks that Hope's mother was an addict and because she wasn't given the appropriate care at birth she's suffering now. It's fortunate we brought her in when we did..." Bobby voice cracked with emotion.

Donna let go of her husband's hand and hugged Bobby, "How's Tara holding up?"

"She's doing okay, frustrated that she can't do anything other than wait, but we're holding on."

"I'll get the team up to speed and then we'll plan our next move, I'm assuming that Jonathon knows more than he's letting on to potential adoptive parents. He must know more about the adoption agency and where these babies are coming from. It did seem rather convenient that as soon as you approached him about an adoption he found an infant almost straight away," D. surmised. "Are you going to stay with Tara and Hope?" he asked Bobby.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else D. unless you need me," Bobby replied.

"Your place is here," D. replied. "If there's something important to know I'll come and tell you." He turned to Donna, "Are you staying?"

"I don't want to be in the way, how about I go home make some sandwiches and do a delivery here and to the bullpen, 'cause good food is definitely not available in the hospital and in the bullpen on a Sunday."

D. smiled, "You know the team will really appreciate your homemade sandwiches."

"I've got to keep the team running the only way I can," she turned to Bobby, "Now you go back to Tara and Hope and tell them we're thinking of you all and I'll be back later to check on you." She gave him a quick hug before gently pushing him towards the door. "Now scoot and be with your family."

Bobby smiled, "Thank you, we'll see you later."

Donna and D. watched him leave the waiting room, "They're going to find it very hard when they have to give Hope up," Donna said quietly.

D. smiled, "I have a feeling Hope will be staying with the Mannings for a very long time."

"I hope so," Donna replied, taking her husband's hand and following him out of the waiting room.

* * *

><p>When D. arrived in the bullpen the others were sitting there waiting for him, "D. what's the situation?" Jack asked from behind his desk.<p>

D. placed his briefcase on Bobby's desk, took off his jacket and walked towards the whiteboard where all of the case information had been displayed. He glanced over the information before turning towards his colleagues; he inhaled deeply and began to explain the current situation.

When he'd finished explaining the situation he took in his colleagues' faces, all of them were displaying looks of concern for their friends.

"Is there anything Bobby and Tara need?" Sue asked.

"They're playing a waiting game, I'm afraid," D. stated solemnly. "Donna's going back to the hospital with some sandwiches for them and she'll let us know how things are developing. It's up to us to find out how much Jonathon knew about Hope's background. We also need to look into the other adoptions recently and see if any more of the babies have suffered any medical complications."

Sue nodded, "I'll say a prayer for them."

Lucy nodded in agreement, "It's the least we can do."

"Okay, shall we divide the tasks and regroup for lunch when Donna arrives with our sandwiches?"

"Sounds good to me, Sue and I will look into Jonathon. Are we ready to make ourselves known to him, or are we still going with the element of surprise?" Jack asked.

"I think we'll continue to play our cards close to our chest until we know more about him. I think Elizabeth will be our best option, when we know more about Hope's situation I think we should let Tara make contact with her. She'll be concerned when Tara doesn't show for work tomorrow; especially if we let the school know her child is ill," D replied as he began to fiddle with a pencil he'd picked up from Jack's desk.

"I guess that leaves Lucy and myself looking into other adoptions," Myles stated, booting up his computer. "Although this task would have been easier with our resident computer expert, I guess Lucy and I will just have to manage as best as we can."

"And I'll look into the local hospitals and see if they have any information relating to ill infants, especially those who were adopted," D. replied. "Let's make a difference and let's get the evidence to stop other children suffering at the hands of these people."

Everyone nodded and prepared to start work.

* * *

><p>Jenny walked into Hope's unit and watched Bobby and Tara for a moment, they were totally dedicated to their baby and to each other. She smiled to herself, she was a good judge of character and she knew that they would do anything in their power to make sure that Hope would have the best possible future. It wasn't always the case; she'd worked in the NICU for nearly ten years and had seen dedicated parents and those who really couldn't give their baby the time of day. Her job was never easy, but when she got to see a baby going home with parents who really cared for it, it made everything worthwhile, especially when there were the dark days where babies she had been caring for didn't make it home.<p>

"How's she doing?" Jenny asked as she approached them.

Tara turned towards her and smiled, "She's stopped fussing and seems to be sleeping for the first time."

Jenny peered into the crib at the sleeping infant, "They look so peaceful when they're asleep, you'll come to love these moments, it gives you a few minutes to regroup before they wake and start making demands on your time."

"A part of me can't wait for that to happen," Tara replied wistfully.

"I'm sure everything will work out for the best, I'm ever the optimist," Jenny jotted some notes on Hope's chart. "Now it looks like little Miss Hope is reacting well to the fluids and if she keeps going the way she is she might not need any medication."

"Let's hope not," Bobby replied, gently massaging Tara's shoulders with his fingers.

Jenny replaced Hope's chart at the end of her crib and turned towards Bobby and Tara, "I'll be back in an hour to check on her, if you need me press the button.

"Thanks, Jenny," Tara replied leaning back into Bobby's embrace.

* * *

><p>As Hope slept Bobby and Tara sat next to each other watching over their baby in the crib. "Jenny was right, she does look really relaxed," Tara whispered, afraid that if she spoke too loudly she would wake Hope.<p>

"She looks like a beautiful angel." Bobby took Tara's hand in his and began to rub small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "Tara..."

Tara could tell by the tone of Bobby's voice that he wanted to have a serious conversation with her; she turned in her chair so that she could look him in the eye, "Yes."

"Are you serious about adopting Hope?"

She nodded, "I didn't think I'd feel this way about her. When I held her in my arms for the first time something inside melted, I think I knew in that instant that I didn't want to give her up. If there's a chance we can keep her and give her a future, that's what I want to do."

He smiled, "I didn't understand how people said that you'd die for your child in order to save it, but having Hope the past twenty four hours and watching her fight, I know I'd give anything to change places with her. I think I fell in love with her when I saw you holding her in your arms, it was a picture I'd longed to see."

Tara blushed, "You thought about me and babies?"

"Well I had imagined more that you'd be holding our biological baby, but the moment I saw you holding Hope and looking at her with a look of awe mixed with love on your face, I knew that biology didn't matter. As far as I'm concerned Hope is our daughter and I want to have a future with you and her as a family."

Tara felt a tear run down her face, she raised her free hand to wipe it away, but Bobby's fingers got there first and gently wiped it away. "Why the tears, love?" he asked quietly.

"If we weren't having this conversation in a hospital room it would be one of the happiest moments in my life. There's nothing more that I want other than to be a family with you and Hope."

"First thing tomorrow, love, I'm going to look into how we make our adoption permanent. I think we're going to have to change a few things."

A puzzled look crossed Tara's face, "What?"

"Well last time I looked I didn't have a spare room at my apartment and the lease definitely stipulates no children or pets. I think Hope certainly counts as a child."

She smiled as realisation dawned, "My apartment has a spare room, but it's filled with my computer accessories, although the lease is up at the end of next month. Are you suggesting that we should look for an apartment together?"

He grinned, "Well actually I was considering a bigger picture, maybe you and I should take the plunge and buy a house with a yard for Hope to play in when she grows up and where she can tease her brothers and sisters."

"Brothers and sisters?"

"Well I was hoping we might want to expand our family a little, it isn't much fun being an only child."

Tara nodded in agreement, "I always wanted to belong to a big family, but I never got my wish of brothers and sisters, although I did get a hamster once."

Bobby chuckled, "I don't think a hamster compares to a brother or sister, love."

"I felt the same way when I received Hammy, I had been pestering my parents for ages for a sibling, I was about eight at the time and I got really excited when they told me they had a surprise for me. I was expecting news about a baby, but instead I was given a cardboard box with Hammy inside. I loved Hammy, but he wasn't the same as a baby brother or sister."

"He certainly wasn't. I'll have to remember that tip if we're ever put in that situation."

"What buy our children off with hamsters?"

"It could work!"

She shook her head, "You really are naive when it comes to children. You're certainly going to have a big learning curve."

"And I'm really looking forward to it, so you think maybe we'll be able to add a brother or sister for Hope?"

"Well I'll give it a go once, but I can't guarantee I'll repeat the situation. My married cousins and friends have told me horrendous birth stories; they're enough to give you nightmares!" She paused for a moment, "Although all of them have gone on to have at least one more child, so even though they had nightmares they seem to have forgotten them."

"When we do go down that road, I promise to be with you every step of the way."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, 'cause if I'm suffering I will need someone to share my pain with and as you will be equally responsible for the situation it is your right to be there. Anyway I'll need to squeeze your hand and probably call you some rather unsavoury names during the process."

He raised his eyebrows.

Tara chuckled, "My friends' husbands have some wonderful stories to tell too, remind me to make sure they share them with you."

"Parenthood isn't easy, is it?"

"Just talk to D, I think he and Donna could write a book on Tanya's exploits, I think they were relieved when Davy turned out to be calmer than his sister."

"But D. couldn't be prouder of either of them."

"That's true, that's unconditional love for you and for the first time in my life I feel that for Hope."

Bobby nodded before gently closing the distance between them, "I promise to be there for you and Hope at every step, whenever you need me." He sealed his promise with a kiss that sent shivers from Tara's head to her toes.

* * *

><p>Myles' threw his hands in the air with frustration, "I don't know how Tara makes this look so easy. She'd have had the information printed out into neat piles ready for us to read half an hour ago and we still haven't managed to get into the system!"<p>

Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let me have a try."

Myles glared at her before his face softened, "Well I'm not getting anywhere. Please work your magic."

Lucy sat down in the seat Myles vacated and looked intently at the computer screen, she hummed and muttered something to herself before moving the mouse and then she began to type quickly.

Myles couldn't help but admire her concentration as he watched her wrangle with the search engine that had had him foxed. He was jolted from his thoughts by Lucy screaming. "Are you alright?"

Lucy looked at him a look of confusion on her face for a moment, "I'm in! I've found the adoption records associated with Jonathan's firm now all we have to do is compare the names of the adopted children with hospital records," she slumped back in the chair deflated.

"What?"

"That means I've got to get access to several other databases!"

"Lucy you're doing a great job. You can do this," he stated reassuringly.

She smiled, her face lighting up at the compliment, "Well I'll give it my best shot."

"There's nothing more we can ask of you. How about I get us some real coffee and doughnuts from the coffee shop? It's the least I can do, since you're working the magic with the computer."

"That would be great, Myles, thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll be back shortly."

* * *

><p>D. stood in front of his colleagues and waited earnestly for an update, they had all pushed their contacts and their resources to the limit, in an attempt to find out more about Jonathan and his associates. "Okay, what did we find?"<p>

Myles stood and picked up a manila file from his desk and headed towards the whiteboard at the front of the room. He turned towards them and then smiled, "Without Lucy, I would certainly not have managed to have this file of information on previous cases Jonathan has handled."

Lucy felt her cheeks redden, it wasn't usual for Myles to share compliments so readily, "Thank you, Myles."

"Lucy's magic fingers found a correlation between certain babies adopted and a need for medical help for those babies within the first week after their adoption. It does not appear that all babies who are placed by Jonathan go on to suffer an illness, but it does appear that there are a significant number to raise a question mark over the ethics of the adoption agency he is representing."

"How many babies are we talking about?" Sue asked, as she scratched Levi's head reassuringly.

Lucy pressed a key on Tara's computer and a chart appeared on the display screen, "Over the past three years there have been eighteen children from the Happy Deliveries adoption agency, seventeen of which have spent at least one week in a medical facility receiving treatment."

"Any idea what the infants were admitted for?" Jack asked.

"Technically their records are sealed, but the units they spent their time in are high dependency ones, which usually deal with serious life threatening conditions."

"Including substance abuse?" D asked as he paced between Sue and Lucy's desk.

"One of the more common conditions dealt with in these units," Lucy agreed, before changing the display screen. "The families who adopted these children had disposable income and they desperately wanted children, many had tried the authorities for adoption, but for one reason or another they were denied a child through the usual route."

"So our friend Jonathan and the Happy Deliveries agency decided to fill a hole in the market and provide some less than legitimate adoptions," Jack pondered.

"Well there's no actual proof that these adoptions were less than legitimate, however, when Lucy and I delved further into the birth parents of the children, the information supplied on the birth certificates did not always check out. Most of the names used were aliases or false names and the national security information provided matched children who had died at birth or in infancy from between eighteen and thirty years ago," Myles explained.

"So we're not only looking at potential illegal adoptions but also providing false information on official documentation. Who exactly owns the Happy Deliveries adoption agency?" Jack asked.

"Well," Lucy began, "That's another needle in a haystack that Myles and I have desperately been trying to find. It appears the names given on the IRS forms are less than legitimate when scrutinised. The company appears to be a front for a Russian company, whose other interests appear to be less than legitimate and likely to be linked to the Russian mafia."

D. shook his head, "It looks like Jonathan has bitten off more than he can chew if he's dicing with the Russian Mafia, once you're in there's certainly no easy way out."

"And if he started with good intentions, he probably found out the hard way that he was involved with something less than legitimate and once in there was certainly not an easy way out for him. I wonder what they have over him." Jack wondered out loud.

"Probably his wife and child's safety at the very least, also his business, money and maybe a hundred other things they've accrued over their time in business together," Myles added.

"Okay. Let's call it a day for today," D stated looking at his watch, "Tomorrow morning we visit both Jonathan and the Happy Deliveries adoption agency. Sue and Jack, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson will be approaching the Happy Deliveries adoption agency enquiring about adopting a child. Myles and Lucy I'm hoping you'll continue to work your magic and find out more information on the organisation behind the agency and then perhaps we'll see what other worms crawl out of the woodwork.

The team nodded before gathering their things, "How about we call by the hospital and see how Bobby, Tara and Hope are doing?" Sue asked as she picked up her coat.

A chorus of agreement from her colleagues made her smile; she had certainly found her family when she accidentally walked into the wrong office nearly five years ago.

* * *

><p>Sue and Jack walked into the reception area of Happy Deliveries and headed towards the desk where the Receptionist was busy talking on a phone. Sue glanced around the room; the walls were decorated with photographs of babies, mainly newborn. In the centre of the display was a sign, "Happy Deliveries ensure the start of a happy family." Sue tried not to choke as she read, her stomach churning at the distaste she felt that people could see babies as nothing more than a commodity to be sold and made money from.<p>

She was jolted from her thoughts by Jack touching her arm, she turned to look at him and he nodded towards the receptionist. "This is my wife, Sue, we have an appointment to speak to someone about adoption," he explained.

The receptionist smiled as she lifted her eyes from her computer screen, "Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, you have an appointment with Lisa Smith, she'll be out in a moment. Would you like to take a seat?"

"Thank you," Sue replied before walking over to a row of seats behind a small coffee table that was adorned with parenting magazines. She took a seat and Jack sat next to her and waited patiently for Ms Smith to come out.

A few minutes later a door opened and a woman in her mid forties entered the reception area and approached them, she smiled broadly at them before speaking, "Mr. and Mrs. Hudson?"

Jack stood and took the woman's offered hand, "Yes, I'm Jack Hudson and this is my wife, Sue."

Ms Smith shook Jack's hand and then turned to Sue offering her hand to shake Sue's, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Hudson."

"Nice to meet you," Sue replied smiling warmly.

"Please come with me into my office and we'll see what we at Happy Deliveries can do for you."

Sue and Jack followed Ms. Smith into her office and sat in the two chairs she gestured to, before taking her seat on the other side of the large wooden desk. Lisa Smith leaned forward in her chair and rested her elbows on the desk so that she could rest her chin in her hands. "How may we help you?" she asked brightly.

Jack glanced at Sue before beginning, "Well, my wife and I would like to adopt a baby. We've tried to adopt through the state, but unfortunately the waiting list is so long that the likely hood of us being able to adopt a baby is extremely slim."

Lisa Smith nodded, "I don't mean to pry, but you're not able to conceive naturally?"

Jack shook his head, "My wife is deaf and she has struggled with acceptance in both the hearing and deaf world and after a heartfelt discussion we don't think it would be fair to inflict that on a child." He couldn't believe that he was actually using Sue's deafness as an excuse but they both thought that it would be a believable scenario for the agency to take. "Money of course is not an issue, as we would of course want to compensate any medical expenses that the birth mother may have."

Lisa Smith nodded again, "I understand the reasons why you've approached us. We endeavour to place our babies with loving families who will offer them a better start in life than that their natural mothers could offer them. Of course there will be some fees involved; also we will need to consult a lawyer. Do you have your own legal advice?"

Jack shook his head, "We weren't exactly sure of procedure and you're the first agency we've approached."

Lisa smiled, "Well you've come to the right place, we have a very high success rate at matching babies to families. As you might have seen in the reception area there are a few pictures of the babies we've found new homes for. We have a well respected lawyer who will handle the legalities of the adoption. Now do you have a preference?"

A puzzled look crossed Sue and Jack's face, "Preference?" Sue asked.

"Boy or Girl?"

Sue smiled and took Jack's hand, "Jack and I don't mind whether it's a boy or a girl as long as it's healthy."

"All of our babies are healthy; we have an outstanding track record." She handed them a leaflet from the table which contained colourful graphs and pictures outlining their success rate.

Jack glanced over the leaflet, "How do we proceed from here and how long do we have to wait for a baby?"

"Well as soon as we've established your details with our lawyer we'll be able to proceed, I'm sure you'll have your addition to your family by the end of the month at the very latest."

"That soon?" Sue asked.

"We at Happy Deliveries do not like to wait around; we like to make happy families as soon as we can."

"Who is your legal expert?" Jack asked.

"Jonathan Price ," she handed him a business card, "I'll telephone through and make you an appointment, I'm sure if you head over to his offices he'll fit you in within the hour. He always makes room for our clients. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"How much is the adoption likely to cost?" Jack asked.

Lisa smiled, "Well we have to cover the hospital expenses of the mother and legal fees, our usual adoptions are $20,000 will that be okay?"  
>Jack smiled, "That's fine, I'll make sure the funds are ready so that as soon as there's a baby we can complete."<p>

"I do like organised clients; it makes the process so much smoother for everyone involved. Anything else?"

Sue leaned forward as she asked, "Will you not want to carry out a check on our home, like the state adoption agencies?"

Lisa shook her head, "We trust our clients one hundred percent. We have never had a problem yet." She stood, "Thank you for coming, now don't hesitate to contact me if you have any more queries or questions, I'll be happy to help."

Jack shook her hand, "Thank you Ms. Smith, you've been more than helpful. It's been great to do business with you."

Sue shook Lisa's hand too, "Thank you Miss Smith, you've helped Jack and myself become the family we've always dreamed of."

"You're very welcome. Let me show you out," she offered as she walked to her office door.

* * *

><p>On the street outside Sue turned to Jack, "I don't think I've ever felt so sick in my life. I can't believe that they don't check anything out before allowing you to adopt."<p>

Jack nodded in agreement, "It's a case of money talks. And in this case $20,000 will buy you a baby no questions asked. Shall we head over to Jonathan's?"

Sue nodded, "Might as well as Ms Smith has arranged an appointment."

* * *

><p>Sue and Jack followed Jonathan into his office and took the seats he offered, "Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, I'm pleased you could come over so quickly, I had an opening in my schedule. Ms. Smith at Happy Deliveries explained that you're interested in adopting a child with them and want to follow through on the legal side of things." Jonathan said as he walked around his desk and took his seat.<p>

"That's correct Mr. Price. What exactly is your part of the adoption process?" Jack asked.

"I'm responsible for sending the paperwork before the court to arrange adoption of the infant," Jonathan explained.

"I know this might sound a silly question," Sue began, "But don't you carry out any checks on the adoptive parents?"

Jonathan smiled, "No, Happy Deliveries and the other agencies I work for carry out the relevant checks and submit the paper work as part of the final adoption process. I just check everything over, ensure everyone who needs to sign has signed in the correct place and finalise the adoption with the Family Courts."

"We just wanted to make sure that everything is..." Jack paused as if he was trying to think of the word he wanted to say, "legal. As I don't want Sue and I to adopt a child, fall in love with it and then have someone come along and take it away from us because all of the paperwork wasn't correct."

"I can assure you Mr. Hudson that everything is above board and meets the legal requirements of Washington D.C."

"That's what I wanted to hear Mr. Price. Now what are the next steps?"

"Well Ms. Smith has sent over the paper work you've completed as well as her copies of the checks she's carried out on your house. I'm pleased to say that everything seems in order and as soon as a child is available we will be able to proceed."

"That's wonderful, Mr. Price," Jack replied gently grasping Sue's hand, "We're both desperate to fill our house with the sound of children."

"Well I'm sure you will not have to wait too long. I'll contact you as soon as we're ready for the next step."

"We both look forward to your call. Thank you for your time," Jack said as he stood and shook Jonathan's hand.

Sue stood and shook Jonathan's hand before turning towards the door, feeling Jack's hand gently rest in the small of her back. She glanced briefly over her shoulder as she exited and took in Jonathan's appearance. She wasn't sure anymore whether Jonathan knew exactly what he was involved with. Maybe he really did think he was helping to create families. One thing for certain was that she knew the team wasn't going to let this continue. They were going to put a stop to it for once and for all.

* * *

><p>Sue followed Jack into the Bullpen and flopped into her chair; she leant forward into her hands and gently massaged her temples. It had been a very long day so far and the puzzle didn't seem to be unravelling very clearly. Levi nudged her leg; she lifted her head from her hands and glanced down at her faithful companion, he barked and she looked in the direction that Levi was focused on. Her eyes met Jack's, his face looked as tired a she felt, and she read his lips.<p>

"D. wants us to report back on what we've found out," he said.

"Okay," she replied as she patted Levi on his head before standing.

"Well, it looks like Jonathan might not know who exactly he is involved with. He might just be trying to do the right thing and he's bitten off more than he can chew," Jack stated.

"Lucy's research seems to indicate that the Russian Company behind Happy Deliveries is definitely shady. We're still working on tracking down the mothers of the babies adopted by the agency. It's almost as if the babies are delivered by the stork with no history," Myles stated dryly.

"Okay, let's make it our priority to track down the mothers of the children put up for adoption. We can get a subpoena to open the adoption records without going through the agency," D stated. "Sue, Jack would you like to handle the subpoena."

They nodded.

"Lucy, Myles, would you continue digging into the Russian Company behind Happy Deliveries," he turned to look at Lucy and Myles.

They nodded.

"If we find even one little hint of anything out of order we'll get a court order and search warrant and hit them hard. We need to shut down this operation as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>Bobby gently stroked the side of Tara's cheek as she slept in the chair next to Hope's crib, "Hey, Love, it's time to wake up," he whispered quietly.<p>

Tara's eyes flickered open, "Hmm?"

"It's time to wake up before you end up with a crick in your neck," he ruffled her hair tenderly.

"I think it might be too late for that," she replied wincing as she stretched, and then rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. She glanced towards the crib, "How's Hope?"

"She's sleeping soundly. The nurses checked on her an hour ago and everything seems to be going well. There's even talk that she might be discharged by the end of the week."

Tara stood up, "End of the week!" she almost squealed with excitement, before she remembered where she was. "End of the week," she stated quietly. "But there's so much to do if she's going to be released by the end of the week. Where are we going to live? Are we going to be able to look after her? We don't have the equipment she needs!"

Bobby touched her shoulder, "Calm down, Love. I've been giving it some thought in the past hour. How about you stay with Hope and I'll go and try and sort the adoption issue first. Then if that goes well we can talk about where we're going to live after that. You did say your lease doesn't run out until the end of the month. That gives us three weeks to find a house."

Tara shook her head, "Three weeks won't be long enough."

"Don't be pessimistic, Love," he chided, cupping her chin in his hand. "If it's meant to be then it will be. Hope found us and we've helped to change her life so far, believe that we're meant to change it forever."

A small smile crossed her lips, "I'll take your optimism. Now go and adopt our daughter!"

"I will," he grinned before quickly snatching a chaste kiss.

* * *

><p>Sue and Jack walked into the records office, Jack held the subpoena that would give them access to all of the records handled by Happy Deliveries. They approached a woman in her late fifties, her grey hair fastened in an austere bun and her face framed with black rimmed glasses; she lifted her head from her paperwork at the sound of their feet walking on the wooden floor echoing in the room.<p>

"Can I help you," the woman said tersely.

Jack pulled out his badge and showed the woman, "Special Agent Jack Hudson and Sue Thomas. We have a subpoena for these records," he handed the woman the subpoena and a list.

She took the subpoena and studied it before looking at the list, "It will take me about an hour to get all of these records. Are you prepared to wait?"

Jack smiled, "Yes, we'll take a seat over there, if that's okay?"

A brief smile graced the woman's lips, "That will be just fine, Agent Hudson."

Jack couldn't help but watch the minute hand on the large wooden clock that hung on the wall opposite from the chairs where he and Sue had sat for the last fifty nine minutes. The clerk certainly hadn't lied when she said it would take her an hour to find the information they required.

"Agent Hudson," the woman called from behind her desk.

Jack jumped at the sudden noise and felt Sue stiffen by his side as she reacted to his sudden movement. He turned to look at the woman, "Yes?"

She placed a stack of files on her desk, "I believe this is everything on your list. You can take them to that room over there to examine them. There's a photocopier in there should you wish to make copies of any pertinent information, it does state that you can in your subpoena."

Jack walked over to her desk and lifted the stack of folders, "Thank you for your time."

"I can't say it was a pleasure. I won't have achieved my list by the end of today, thanks to your interruption," she replied caustically.

Sue smiled, "Well the information you've given us will hopefully stop the illegal adoption of babies," she hoped this would make the woman's time seem worthwhile.

The woman shook her head, "It's a sad world we live in, very sad indeed."

"Sometimes I agree," Sue replied, "But I'm hoping that the information you've helped us find will help stop one of the sad things that are happening in our world."

The woman's voice softened as she spoke, "I hope so."

"So do we," Jack replied before heading towards the room the woman had indicated.

Sue finished photocopying the last of the information, "I think that's everything. Now we can hand the originals back and take them to the team to sort. There's more information here than I thought there would be."

Jack nodded, "Fortunately there are quite detailed records, and hopefully this will be the start of the end for Happy Deliveries."

"That would be wonderful."

* * *

><p>Lucy whistled a low whistle followed by an excited bounce in her chair.<p>

Myles raised an eyebrow before speaking, "Do you have something?"

Lucy grinned, "I think I have more than something, I think I've found a link!"

Myles grinned at Lucy's enthusiasm, "Link?" He stood and walked over to Lucy's desk to see what she was excited about.

Lucy picked up some pieces of paper and held them up for Myles to see, "I've tracked down the mother's names from the adoption certificates, well most of them. It appears that they came into the country on a vacation visa the week before they gave birth to their children. They left the country within a few days of giving birth."

"Let me guess, these women were from Eastern European Countries?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes. They were all in regions where Happy Deliveries parent company appears to operate."

"It looks like our company pays for women to come to the US deliver their baby and then return them to their home country."

She shook her head, "This is horrible, and we definitely need to put them out of business swiftly."

"I agree, Lucy. Now let's get this information together and see if we can pick up any other patterns that might lead us to the next poor group of women who are entering the country to sell their babies."

* * *

><p>Bobby paced backwards and forwards along the edge of the carpet that bisected the room; his patience was certainly being tested. He'd been pacing for what felt like days, but was only in reality an hour.<p>

He couldn't believe that in the past two weeks his world had been turned upside down and here he was waiting for an appointment with a family court judge and social services to see how he and Tara stood at permanently finalising the adoption certificate that he held in his hands.

"Mr. Manning?"

A woman's voice interrupted his thoughts, he turned towards it.  
>He smiled, "Yes?" he replied.<p>

"Judge Williamson will see you in her chambers. If you'd like to follow me," the young woman requested as she turned.

"Thank you," he replied as he followed her.

Tara leaned over the side of the crib and gently caressed Hope's head, "Hush little baby, don't say a word, Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird," she sung quietly.

"My Mom used to sing that to me as a child," Julie said as she checked Hope's monitors.

Tara smiled, "My Mom used to sing it to me, too. I didn't think I'd ever have the chance to sing it to my own child, but I guess that might have changed."

Julie smiled, "As far as young Miss Hope's concerned you are her mother and she knows your voice and your smell."

"Really?"

"Young babies might not be able to see very well, but since you've been with her constantly since you adopted her, she knows when you're near her. Look at how she responds to your touch."

Tara followed Julie's gaze and watched as Hope relaxed against her hand. "I guess she does know me."

"Of course she does."

Tara smiled, "How is our young Miss Hope doing?"

"She's responded well to the drugs, so well in fact that we she doesn't need them anymore. Basically the doctors just want to check that she's eating well and maintaining her weight and she should hopefully be ready to leave us by the end of the week."

Tara's smile widened into a grin, "That's fabulous news. Now all we've got to do is make sure we've finalised the adoption and Hope can go home with us."

Julie grinned, "A judge would be silly not to grant your adoption."

"I hope so."

Bobby followed the young woman into the large wooden study that belonged to Judge Williamson, his eyes quickly swept around the room. His gaze then lingered on the judge; he'd not had much to do with family court and hadn't crossed paths with Judge Williamson before. However, whilst he had been patiently waiting he'd asked D. to do a little checking and it transpired that Judge Williamson was very fair.

"Special Agent Manning, please have a seat," Judge Williamson said warmly as she glanced up from the pile of paperwork on her desk. "Ms. Symmons from Child and Family Services will be with us in a few minutes."

"Thank you, your Honour," Bobby replied as he took the seat the judge had glanced at.

"Now whilst we're waiting, Mr. Manning, why don't you outline why you're here. Because the paperwork you've submitted looks legitimate to me."

"Well your Honour. Special Agent Williams and I were placed undercover to find out if there were any unscrupulous adoptions with a lawyer who had become known to the Bureau. We approached the lawyer as potential adoptive parents; we were surprised when we were offered Hope almost as soon as we met him. We filled out the appropriate paperwork, which we have submitted with the application to you today. We've been caring for Hope since the weekend, where she suddenly developed an illness. We rushed her to the hospital, where it transpires that she is suffering from detoxification related to her birth mother's addiction. If we hadn't registered how serious Hope's condition was, she would have died."

Judge Williamson, removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes, shaking her head as she did, "It makes me so mad when people see children as commodities."

Bobby nodded in agreement, "That's why my colleagues and I want to stop this process happening and we're determined to do so. But along the way, Tara and I have fallen in love with Hope and we want to be her parents. Tara hasn't left her crib since we took her to the hospital and I must admit this is the first time I've left their side."

The Judge smiled, "Hope seems like a very lucky young lady to have two people who obviously dote on her. So why have you come to see me?"

"Well, we adopted Hope as part of our assignment; we wanted to make sure that it was legally binding, because we don't want to abandon Hope. We want to be her forever parents. We didn't want to assume anything; we want to do this right."

"Well the adoption papers are legally binding, but I think you're doing the right thing. As soon as Ms Symmons arrives we can talk about how we can proceed from here."

"Thank you, your Honour."

Ms. Symmons nodded as the Judge recapped over the situation, she made notes on her pad between glancing between the Judge and Bobby.

Judge Williamson crossed her hands in front of her on top of her desk, "Ms. Symmons it seems to me not only from what Agent Manning has said, but also from statements from his superiors, co-workers and hospital staff that both Agent Manning and Agent Williams are suitable potential adoptive parents. I understand that the situation is unorthodox, but I think we can offer them support whilst the paperwork is finalised, would you agree?"

Ms. Symmons rested her pencil on her jotter and smiled, "The supporting statements do infer that the Agents have been dedicated to Hope since she became part of their family. I would suggest that we allow Hope to return home with them but we ensure that we offer them full support from the Department. That would include home visits and checks to make sure everything is in place. I would like to do that before we allow Hope home from the hospital. Do you think we can arrange a visit tomorrow or Friday?"

Bobby smiled, "I'm sure that can be arranged, although we will be in our apartment, we're looking for a house. Will that be a problem?"

Ms Symmons shook her head, "As long as there is a bedroom for Hope with the appropriate equipment, it's clean and tidy, then an apartment will be fine. We can assess a house when you get one, there's no rush to find one. A home is one that is happy and filled with love, not what it looks like on the outside."

Bobby's smile widened, "I like that thought, our home is definitely filled with love."

"I'm sure it is," Judge Williamson stated. "Now I suggest we set up a monitoring meeting between us all for one month's time. See how you and Agent Williams are adapting to being full time parents. Is that agreeable with you, Ms Symmons?"

"More than."

After arranging the review date, Bobby stood and shook both women's hands, "Thank you for your time."

"You're very welcome, Agent Manning," Judge Williamson stated. "I hope at our next visit you'll be able to tell me you've put a stop to this horrible situation."

"Don't worry your honour, I intend to."

Bobby almost bounced as he walked along the hospital corridor, he knew he was grinning like a Cheshire cat, his cheeks were beginning to ache, but he couldn't help it. It was as if the first really important piece had fallen into place.

* * *

><p>He paused just before he entered Hope's room, he couldn't believe how lucky he was, a gorgeous fiancé, well nearly if he managed to propose and get a ring, and a beautiful daughter. His Mum was going to burst when he actually got around to telling her. He smiled as he watched Tara rock Hope in her arms as she sat in the big rocking chair next to the crib.<p>

"Are you going to stand there all afternoon, or are you going to tell me how things went?" Tara asked without her eyes leaving the baby's face.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked as he walked over to them, placing a kiss first on Tara's head and then one on Hope's.

"I could feel you," she grinned, "Guess I've got Mommy sense now! My Mom could always sense when I was about to do something she'd rather I didn't. She called it her Mommy sense."

Bobby chuckled, "Well I'll remember not to tangle with your Mommy sense!"

"So?"

"We've got custody for now. The Judge doesn't think there will be a problem; we've got very supportive statements from the hospital and the Bureau. Ms. Symmons from social services will be visiting our apartment on Thursday before we can bring Hope home."

"Thursday!" Tara exclaimed, "That's tomorrow!"

"I know. Now don't panic. Donna's shopping for essentials as we speak! D, Myles, Jack, Lucy and Sue are coming around tonight to help sort out the baby's room. Anything in your spare room we don't need we can move into my apartment for now. I'll move my things into your apartment, 'cause it won't look too good if my things aren't there. We'll be sorted by tomorrow and you can stay with Hope."

"You've got it all worked out, haven't you?"

"I had a lot of time to think whilst I was waiting for my appointment with the Judge."

"I love you," Tara whispered.

"I love you too. Now how about you let me hold my daughter for a while?"

She began to stand up and offered Hope to Bobby, "I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Bobby opened the door to find D. Donna and the rest of the team laden with packages and boxes, "Special Delivery," D greeted warmly.<p>

He looked at the pile of packages that were now haphazardly arranged in the middle of the living room floor, "Babies need a lot of things then?"

"Bobby, sweetie," Donna began as she patted him on the shoulder, "This is only the beginning, soon there will be toys, shoes, clothes that she only wears for a few weeks before she grows out of them."

Bobby shook his head.

"Then there's High School, boyfriends, college and cars!" D added.

"I get it," Bobby replied, "My life is no longer my own, it revolves around a little bundle, who will grow and change and she'll still be the centre of the universe."

"Donna, I think he's got it," D added, smiling at his wife.

"You got it quicker than D, did," Donna smiled at her husband, "He had nine months to prepare, you've had a matter of days."

"You'll both be fine," Lucy added. "Now where do we start?"

"The bedroom?" Bobby asked, "It is where Hope is going to be, so I guess it's a good place to start."

"Okay, then," Jack began, "Myles, D, can you handle the crib?"

They both nodded.

"Lucy, Sue, Donna, can you handle the baby equipment?"

More nodding heads met with his instructions.

"Bobby, you and I will move existing furniture and other bits we don't need."

"Okay," Bobby agreed.

"Okay team, let operation Hope begin!" Jack called.

Three hours later they sat in the living room, "I'm sure Tara and Hope will be thrilled," Bobby stated as he placed three pizza boxes on the table in front of his friends.

"I'm sure she will," Sue grinned. "I can just imagine the look on her face when she sees it."

"I just hope Ms. Symmons feels the same way."

"Bobby," Lucy began, "She's going to see you and Tara together and then with Hope and she's instantly going to see what we all know, you are the perfect family and Hope couldn't do any better than being with you."

"That was very well said, Lucy," Myles said as he gently patted her shoulder.

Lucy smiled at Myles, "Thank you."

"How about we eat the pizza whilst it's still warm?" Bobby asked as he took a piece of pizza.

The friends ate together and listened enthralled to D and Donna's stories of parenthood.

* * *

><p>Bobby tiptoed quietly into Hope's room; he wasn't surprised to see Tara dozing in the chair next to the crib. He walked over to the crib and peeked at Hope, who was stirring in her crib. "Hey, young lady, don't make too much noise you'll wake your Mum up," he whispered as he gently lifted Hope from her crib and began to rock her gently in his arms.<p>

He continued to rock her as he talked quietly, "All your aunts and uncles helped to put your bedroom together tonight, you're going to love it. I know your Mum will, there's Winnie the Pooh and all of his friends waiting to meet you." A quiet giggle stopped his train of thought and he looked up from Hope's sleepy features to see Tara watching him, a huge smile on her face.

"I bet he's really excited about meeting Hope," She replied.

"I'm sure Hope's all he and Piglet are talking about in the nursery."

She stood and walked over to them, snuggling up against his side so she could peep at Hope, "Do you think Ms. Symmons will approve?"

"I'm sure she will. Why don't we pop home when we've settled Hope, grab a shower, maybe some sleep before we come back?"

"She'll miss us!"

"She'll be asleep; love and you won't be any good to her if you're tired. A few hours rest and you'll be raring to take on the world and Hope."

"I don't want her to be alone."

"She won't be; she'll have Julie and the other nurses. You know how much they care, they'll make sure she's fine for a few hours."

She thought about Bobby's words and knew what he said was right, "Okay, but we're not leaving until she's sound asleep."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, love," he replied turning slightly to kiss the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Tara waited for Bobby to open the door, "Ta da!" he exclaimed as the door opened to reveal Hope's bedroom.<p>

Tara walked in and turned around, she couldn't help it but her mouth fell open and tears welled in her eyes. "It's perfect. You must have all worked really hard."

Bobby grinned, "I'm pleased you like it."

"I do and I know Hope's going to," she replied walking over to the white wooden crib that had a festival of Winnie the Pooh characters adorning the bed linen and mobile. Proudly sitting at the bottom of the crib was Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Eeyore. She gently rubbed her fingertips across their soft fur. "It really is perfect."

Bobby walked up to her and gently placed his arms around her waist, pulling her gently towards him, he placed a soft kiss in her hair. "Do you think Hope will like it?"

"She'll love it," Tara whispered.

"I'm sure Ms. Symmons will like it too. Donna assures me we have everything a baby could need, well need for the next few weeks. Apparently we're going to need a whole host of things as she grows, but I'm trying not to think too hard about the list D rolled off earlier."

She smiled, "I'm sure we'll deal with everything as it comes. That's what most parents do."

"I'm sure we're going to have lots of fun and surprises along the way."

"I'm looking forward to them," she turned around in his arms and rested her head against his chest.

"Me too, now why don't you go and have a shower and get some rest. Then I'll take you back to the hospital."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help the team bring down the people responsible for this mess."

She smiled, "I know everyone's going to make sure that they get what they deserve. It's about time we stop this, babies should never be for sale."

* * *

><p>Bobby walked into the bullpen and headed straight to his desk, he shifted a few folders that had gathered on his desk whilst he had been away and moved them to one side.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked from the doorway as she walked in.

"I want to make sure I'm there when we arrest the people behind this horrible mess," he replied solemnly.

"I can understand that, but what about Hope?"

"Tara's with her and she'll call if she needs me. Hope's coming home tomorrow, if Ms. Symmons gives the apartment the go ahead."

"What time is she going to visit the apartment?" she asked as she handed Bobby a mug of coffee.

He accepted the mug and took a sip before replying, "Three o'clock this afternoon."

"Is Tara going to be there?"

"Wild horses wouldn't keep her away."

She grinned, "Tara wouldn't let wild elephants keep her away. When she's made her mind up she's extremely determined."

He nodded, "I don't think I've ever met anyone quite as determined as Tara."

"Morning, all!" Myles jovially stated as he strode into the room. He paused for a moment as he realised Bobby was there, his eyebrows raised he began, "Why..."

"I'm here to help close the case."

"Well it's good to have you back, as long as you keep your mucky paws off my stationery. I've enjoyed having all of my resources to myself."

Bobby shook his head, "I thought you were my partner, Myles? I thought we worked on the premise that what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine."

"I think it's more like what's yours is yours and what's mine is yours too," he retorted with fake hostility.

"Well whatever, it's always worked for me," Bobby grinned as he handed back Myles' stapler that seemed to have crossed onto his desk.

Myles accepted his stapler and placed it back on his desk, "Thank you."

Lucy giggled, "I've missed that. Now why don't we see what information the database has found overnight?"

"Sounds good to me," Bobby said as he followed Lucy over to Tara's desk.

Lucy finished highlighting the list of names the computer had identified earlier that morning. She laid the three lists side by side and began to study them. After a few minutes she began to notice a pattern. She began to asterisk beside each one that fitted into the pattern. After a few minutes she had narrowed down her highlighted lists to four names. She wrote the names down on her pad and walked over to Myles who was studying his own stack of papers. "I know where the next baby's coming from and where it's going."

Myles stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her, "You do?"

She waved the piece of paper in the air, "I've finally finished with the lists. I've matched visa requests with any of the names associated with Happy Deliveries and the Russian Company behind it."

"And?"

"Our next poor woman arrives this afternoon, she's due to land at four o'clock."

"Well I think we ought to arrange a welcoming committee, what do you think?"

"I think it's the least we can do to welcome her to our country."

"Can you flag her name with the airport and have all officials ready to take the necessary action should we need to."

Lucy nodded, "Are you going down there in person?"

"Of course and I think Jack and D will want to be with me, because if we're really lucky there will be someone waiting for Ms. Duskova when she arrives. And that someone might just be the final link to Happy Deliveries."

* * *

><p>Sue and Jack stood next to the arrivals gate and watched as people milled waiting for the flight from Kostroma. Sue turned towards Jack after noticing a woman standing on the opposite side of the arrivals gateway a cardboard sign clutched in one hand with Duskova written on it. She straightened Jack's tie as she spoke, "I think our escort is waiting over on the other side of the gate, she's holding a sign with Duskova written on it."<p>

Jack smiled at Sue and waited for her to release his tie before placing his arm around her shoulders and turned towards the area Sue had indicated. As he glanced over at the woman he noticed a man wearing sunglasses and a dark leather coat join her. The man began to talk quite animatedly with the woman, who seemed to shrink back from the man as if in fear.

Standing by his side Sue began to speak, "He's not very happy about something. He's telling her this one had better go smoothly, because they can't afford to have the same problem they had with the last."

Jack moved to stand so Sue could see his lips as well as still see the couple, "Problem?"

"Something about the package was delivered but the delivery service was compromised."

"Compromised?" Jack pondered.

"I don't know the context, but that's definitely what he said, compromised."

He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and dialled a number, he waited for a few seconds before speaking, "Lucy, can you go over the records and identify when Hope's mother arrived. Can you then check to see when she left?"

Sue watched him nod before speaking again, "Let me know as soon as you've got anything."

"What is it?" she asked.

"What if Hope's mother is who they're referring to. What if she didn't leave? Hope was very sick, what if her mother was sick too? Did she compromise them because she couldn't leave the country?"

"Is that why you asked Lucy to check to see if she left the country?"

"Well if she didn't leave, that leaves us with a very big question. What happened to her?"

Sue shook her head, "I don't think I like the potential possibilities."

Jack nodded, "Neither do I."

"They're talking again about moving the new package as soon as possible to the sorting house."

"Sorting house?" Jack pondered.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this," Sue said quietly.

Jack's face looked grave as he replied, "Me, too, Sue."

* * *

><p>Tara paced nervously around the small coffee table in the centre of the living room, she was twisting her hands as she paced.<p>

"Tara, Love, will you stop?" Bobby asked from the kitchen where he was making coffee.

"I can't," she replied as she circled the table again. "If I sit I need to stand. I just need to walk to pass the time."

He walked over to her and stopped her in her tracks, resting his hands gently on her shoulders, "Tara, Ms. Symmons is going to approve the apartment, she's going to love you and we are going to be granted custody of Hope until the adoption is finalised."

"How do you know?" she asked quietly.

"I just know, love," he replied as he gently kissed her. A knock on the door interrupted them. "I guess that's Ms. Symmons."

"I'll let her in," Tara said as she reluctantly released herself from Bobby's embrace and walked over to the door. Before she opened it she said a quiet prayer.

"Agent Williams?" the young woman asked standing in her doorway.

Tara nodded, "Ms. Symmons?"

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet you. When I met with Judge Williams and Agent Manning yesterday I heard so much about you I was really interested in meeting you."

Tara smiled, "Well I hope I can live up to your expectations."

"I'm sure you can."

"Would you like to come in," Tara asked moving to one side and waving her right arm in the direction of the living room, "Bobby's just made some coffee if you'd like to try his unique recipe."

Ms Symmons' smile widened, "Is it a good unique recipe or bad?"

Tara replied quietly, "Depends on whether you enjoy really strong coffee or not."

"Do you have any tea?" Ms. Symmons replied, her eyes sparkling.

"A very good choice," Tara replied before turning to Bobby who was watching from the kitchen, "Ms. Symmons would like some tea, please."

"One tea coming up, milk and sugar?" he asked as he began to get the equipment he needed to make the tea.

"A little bit of milk will be lovely thank you," Ms Symmons replied as she made herself comfortable on the sofa.

A few minutes later she had a pile of papers organised on her lap just as Bobby arrived with a steaming cup of tea. "Thank you," she said taking the cup of tea and taking a cautious sip before placing the cup on the table. "Now we have a few formalities today and then if everything goes well, which I'm sure it will, within a month the adoption will be finalised and you'll be Hope's legal parents forever."

Tara reached over and took Bobby's hand in hers, "That's what we both want. Hope's become such an important part of our life neither of us can imagine life without her."

Ms. Symmons smiled, "From all of the character and supporting statements I've read, Hope will be a lucky girl to have two people who love her as much as you obviously do. Now I'd rather it if you called me Angela, Ms. Symmons is rather formal, because I'm going to be your caseworker for at least the next month."

Both Tara and Bobby nodded.

Angela walked into the nursery a clip board and began to look around, Tara and Bobby waited nervously in the doorway as they watched and waited. She looked inside the changing table and wardrobe and made several notes on her pad. After about ten minutes she turned towards them and smiled, "I've finished."

"Well?" Bobby asked anxiously.

Angela smiled, "You've both worked very hard at providing Hope with her own space and all of the resources she could need. I think the environment you've created in such a short time frame is excellent and I know that when you find a bigger place, whether it be an apartment or a house you'll ensure that Hope has everything she should need."

Bobby and Tara smiled, "We will, thank you," Tara said excitedly.

"Now if we go back to the living room there are just a few more details I need to finalise with you if that's okay?"

They both nodded and led the way to the living room and sat down and waited for Angela to organise herself.

"There are just a couple of more details I need before I can submit the paperwork to the courts for finalisation."

"What are they?" Bobby asked.

"Well as you are currently not married, who will be the lead adopter in the process?"

"Do we have to specify one; can't we both have equal priority?" Bobby questioned feeling Tara's hand grasp his.

"It just makes it easier for the paperwork, although if you were to bring forward your wedding it would mean that we could make the appropriate changes to the paperwork. Had you considered bringing the wedding date forward?"

Tara glanced at Bobby before speaking, "Well we hadn't thought of that because we wanted to make Hope our priority, but if bringing the wedding forward will help us with Hope then I don't see why we can't, do you, Bobby?"

He shook his head, "I guess it will be as soon as we can organise it. It doesn't have to be anything fancy, we can always have a blessing later, if that's what you would like?" He looked at Tara.

"As long as we're together making the promises that we believe in the location doesn't matter."

"May I make a suggestion?"

They turned to look at Angela, "I know Judge Williams likes to officiate the odd wedding, how about we approach her and see if she will be willing to conduct a small ceremony in her chambers, a few friends present to act as witnesses will be perfect. Then we can proceed with the adoption information in both your names."

Tara grinned, "Do you think that will be possible?"

"How about I make a call and we'll see?" Angela said as she began to rummage in her purse for her cell phone. "Can I use Hope's nursery?"

"Of course," Tara replied, tightening her grip on Bobby's hand.

Angela returned to the living room a few minutes later, she appeared lost in thought, which meant that Tara instantly assumed that the Judge had declined their request. Tara slumped in the chair, deflated, everything had seemed to be going so well and now it seemed that her glorious bubble had been popped. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Angela talking. A nudge from Bobby brought her back to reality; she turned towards him and was confused by a huge grin on his face.

"Are you okay, Love?" He asked.

She nodded slowly, confused, "If the Judge can't marry us we'll have to think of another way."

Bobby shook his head, "Tara, weren't you listening to Angela?"

Tara looked sheepishly at him, "I saw Angela's face and assumed things hadn't gone well and I sort of got lost in my thoughts and didn't hear a word. Sorry."

He smiled, "You jumped to the wrong conclusion, Love. Judge Williams agreed, but the thing is she's only got a slot in her diary tomorrow, because she's off for two weeks vacation."

"Tomorrow?" Tara bounced in the chair, her mind whirring at about three thousand revolutions as it desperately tried to analyse all of the possibilities of organising a wedding in less than twenty four hours.

Bobby steadied her with his hand before continuing, "Yes, tomorrow, Love. At four thirty. Do you think we can be ready in time?"

A smile spread across Tara's lips and danced into her eyes, "I know a woman who can."

He shook his head, "Lucy?"

Tara grinned, "Lucy would be honoured I'm sure." She turned to Angela, "You'll be coming too, won't you?"

Angela smiled, "I'd love to, thank you."

"Do you think Hope can be there too?" Tara asked quietly.

"I'm sure if the hospital discharges her, she can be there with you. Because as far as I'm concerned you'll provide an excellent home for her and I think it's important that she's there with you."

Tara leapt out of the chair and bounced, "We're getting married!" She pulled Bobby from his seat and flung herself into his arms, he pulled her tightly to him.

"So we are, Love."

* * *

><p>Sue and Jack watched as a young quite heavily pregnant woman approached the couple who held the sign for Duskova, "They're not speaking English," Sue whispered to Jack as she leaned into his embrace, enjoying the closeness.<p>

The couple flanked the woman on either side and began to lead her to the exit, the man picking up her case and carrying it for her.

Jack took Sue's hand and led her in their direction, following at a safe distance. Jack's cell phone began to ring in his pocket and he quickly pulled it from his location and answered it. "Hello?"

Sue noticed him nod out of the corner of her eye as she intently watched their three targets walk towards the exit.

Jack turned to Sue after he had returned his phone to his pocket, "That was Myles and D. they're in position to follow the trio and then we can arrange a swap over in a few miles. Okay?"

"We can't lose them, Jack," Sue stated solemnly.

Jack smiled, "We're not going to."

Sue sat in the passenger seat watching the high rise buildings they passed, "Where do you think they're heading?"

"Somewhere a little out of the way, it looks like we're heading towards Temple Hills, good industrial area where you can hide away easily."

"People wouldn't necessarily notice people coming and going, too busy getting on with their own work," Sue surmised.

"Often too many people are wrapped up in their own lives that they don't notice important things," he glanced at her.

"And then it takes something major to make them notice and finally act."

"Yes," Jack replied as he turned into a road and pulled over to one side. "It looks like we've found their base."

Sue followed Jack's gaze as the woman was escorted into an old brick building.

"What do we do now?"

"We get Lucy to get us a warrant to search the premises," Jack replied as he began to dial on his phone.

* * *

><p>Bobby swung Tara around in a circle after Angela left, "We did it, Love! We passed the first test!"<p>

Tara smiled as her hair settled back around her face as he set her feet back down on the ground, "We're getting married!" She inhaled deeply, "Tomorrow!"

He grinned, "Yep, tomorrow! We'd better call Lucy and get her onto the arrangements."

"She has less than twenty four hours; I'll get the phone and call her!" Just as Tara reached out for the phone Bobby's cell phone trilled from the table.

He reached out, picked up the phone and answered it, "Manning," he said quietly.

Tara watched him as he spoke on the phone, he seemed to tense as he listened intently to whoever was calling him. Her stomach churned as she watched him, something was wrong. Her mind suddenly darted to Hope and her stomach began to twist and turn faster making her feel nauseous. Finally the call finished and she looked at him expectantly.

He looked at her grimly.

"Is it Hope?" she asked quietly.

Bobby shook his head, "No, Love that was Jack they've requested a search warrant. They've found Happy Deliveries' private headquarters."

"Private headquarters?"

"Where they're looking after the mothers prior to birth. They're going to go in as soon as Lucy's finalised the warrant."

"You're going over there?"

Bobby nodded, "Wild horses wouldn't keep me away. Are you coming or would you like me to drop you back at the hospital?"

Tara smiled, "You go and I'll make my own way to the hospital. I've got to call Lucy and get the ball rolling on making the arrangements for the wedding."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead, "If you're sure?"

"I'm sure. Now go and stop Happy Deliveries!" she gently pushed him towards the door.

"With pleasure," he replied, blowing her a kiss just before he closed the apartment door.

* * *

><p>He opened the back door of Jack's black sedan and climbed into the back seat, "What's happening?" he asked Jack and Sue, who had both turned to look at him.<p>

"We were waiting for you," Jack replied as he waved a piece of paper. "We have the warrant, back up's here and waiting for my direction."

Bobby grinned, "Well shall we go and see what Happy Deliveries are up to?"

Jack smiled, "Okay everyone," he started, speaking into his microphone, "check in from your locations."

Bobby secured his earpiece and heard D, Myles and three other agents check in.

He followed Jack's lead and climbed out of the car.

Jack turned to Sue who was still sitting in the car, "You okay with staying here?"

She nodded, "I'll watch and make sure no one else arrives and surprises the team. I'll be online with Lucy and if I see anything she'll let you know. Now be careful."

Jack smiled, "I should be saying that to you."

She shook her head, "I promise Levi and I will not leave the car unless it is absolutely necessary!"

"I know you won't," he conceded before turning to follow Bobby across the street to the front entrance of the warehouse.

Bobby and Jack opened the front door of the building and walked into a large open area, that appeared to be deserted. They looked at each other before Jack called out, "Hello?"

They waited, their hands paused to reach for their weapons should they need them. The silence was almost deafening and made Bobby's heart pound in his chest at the realisation that there should be some noise from within the depths of the building but there wasn't.

A blood curdling scream shattered the silence and launched Bobby and Jack into action, running towards the sound of the scream.

* * *

><p>Sue watched Bobby and Jack enter the building, her stomach twisted with an uneasy feeling, she couldn't put her finger on what was wrong, but somehow she knew that something was.<p>

She watched the front of the building nervously a movement in an upper window caught her attention. She strained to look closer and noticed what seemed to be two people struggling in the window; one was a man who seemed to have his hands around the neck of the woman they'd seen arriving at the airport earlier.

She dialled Lucy's number in her blackberry and waited for Lucy's response. She then began to urgently relay what she could see, hoping that Lucy could tell Bobby and Jack where the woman was before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Jack heard Lucy's voice in his ear piece giving him the information that Sue had given her. "Bobby," he said as they headed towards the staircase, "Sue says there are two people struggling on the second floor near the windows at the front of the building. One of them is the young woman we saw arriving at the airport earlier."<p>

"We'd better hurry if we want to catch him in the act, hadn't we, Mate?" Bobby replied before launching up the stairs following Sue's direction.

As they ran towards Sue's directions they could hear the shuffles of the struggle, finally they entered a large room that once was an office, they found a man hunched over the crumpled form of a woman.

Bobby and Jack had pulled out their weapons and Jack identified themselves, "F.B.I, step away from the woman."

The man looked up at them and paused; he looked back down at the woman and began to process whether he should finish what he'd started or whether he should step back and surrender to the agents who were currently aiming their guns at him.

"Step away from the woman," Bobby reiterated as he began to walk towards the man in a large arc shape, as Jack made the same movements on the opposite side of the room.

The man shook his head, making his decision; he stepped back and raised his hands in the air.

Jack took the opportunity to approach the man and cuff him. Once the man was secure Bobby returned his gun to his holster and hurried to the woman feeling for her pulse point. "She's still breathing."

Jack spoke into his communications device, "Lucy, we need paramedics at this address. Myles, D. can you secure the rest of the building, I'm bringing out the suspect."

* * *

><p>Sue kept looking at the warehouse and then at her blackberry, waiting for the news that everything was okay. She couldn't help but worry about the team, especially Jack, but the worry was part of their job and she knew he worried about her just as much as she worried about him. But sometimes she hoped that he'd wake up and smell the coffee, or just see what was right in front of him, especially now since Bobby and Tara had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Maybe at last there was some hope for Jack and her, Levi nudged her arm and distracted her from her thoughts, "What?" she asked him.<p>

He was looking intently at the front of the building; she followed his gaze and saw Miss Smith, the representative from Happy Deliveries approaching the building. Sue frantically typed a message into her blackberry and sent it to Lucy. As soon as she hit the send button she spoke to Levi, "I know I promised Jack I'd stay in the car, but we don't want Miss Smith to escape, do we?"

Sue thought Levi whined, although she couldn't hear him, but he was giving her that look that said that she was ignoring Jack and it was bound to get them into trouble.

"Jack won't be cross," she replied, pulling his leash, "Well not with you," she added.

Sue walked along the sidewalk towards Miss Smith, Levi walking at her side. Sue tried to make it appear that she was doing nothing more than giving Levi his morning exercise. Her heart was beginning to pound in her chest at the thought that maybe she should have stayed in the car, but then she thought of all of the babies like Hope and she felt herself stiffen at that thought. She felt the determination flow through her as she decided that she worked for the F.B.I and she could handle the situation.

Miss Smith was only a few feet in front of her and about to enter the building when she called out to her, "Miss Smith, is that you?"

The woman turned to look at her, a look of confusion over her face that was replaced a few moments later with a look of recognition, "Mrs. Hudson, so nice to see you again. What are you doing in this neighbourhood?"

Sue read Miss Smith's lips carefully, "Oh Levi and I often walk around here, it's quite quiet and the architecture of some of the old buildings is very interesting."

"I wouldn't have picked you as an architect buff," Miss Smith replied.

"When you can't hear the beauty in the world, you have to look for it in other ways and we're very fortunate to have lots of visual beauty and architecture is just one of my passions. Do you have an interest in architecture?"

Miss Smith shook her head, "No I'm not one for looking at buildings, and I'm here on a business meeting."

Sue smiled, "It's a strange place for an adoption agency to have business, isn't it?"

The other woman smiled, "Happy Deliveries is one of many business operations under a larger umbrella, we're looking to expand our site and I have a meeting with a realtor."

Sue nodded, "I'm pleased that business is going well for you. It must be very satisfying creating new families."

"It is and it does make everything seem worthwhile. If you'll excuse me Mrs. Hudson, I really do have a meeting and I'm running late."

"I'm sorry that I've kept you from your meeting. My husband and I look forward to hearing from you shortly."

"I have a feeling it won't be long before we have the baby just to complete your family Mrs. Hudson. It's been lovely to see you, I hope you both enjoy your walk," she nodded before turning back towards the building.

Sue released Levi's leash as the woman turned away from her. Sue had noticed Jack and another agent had left the building and were approaching Miss Smith from behind as she had been talking to her.

Miss Smith saw the agents and knew what she had to do. She turned to run and was faced with Mrs. Hudson's golden retriever baring its teeth and growling in a low feral manner that made her blood run cold.

"Going somewhere in a hurry, Miss Smith?" Sue asked sweetly.

"You're with them, aren't you?" the woman seethed.

Sue pulled out her I.D., "Sue Thomas, F.B.I. I believe my colleague here has some questions for you."

"I demand a lawyer!" Miss Smith called out as she was taken by the other agent and he read her her rights.

"I'm sure your lawyer will meet you at the Hoover building," Jack added as he walked over to Sue, shaking his head.

Sue smiled, hoping to deflect Jack's frustration.

He shook his head again, "There's no point smiling, Sue. I asked you to stay in the car."

"I did stay in the car."

"But you're not in the car now, are you?"

"No. Levi desperately needed to stretch his legs and we just happened to run into Miss Smith."

"You were lucky this time," he replied.

"Not lucky, Levi and I have very good judgement, don't we, Levi?" she asked the seated retriever. She saw him bark his response.

"Well you managed to keep her contained safely and you did send Lucy a message first."

Sue smiled, "Levi and I were very responsible, now did find the man and girl?"

Jack nodded, "The paramedics are on their way."

Bobby handed over the man to a pair of other agents and then knelt beside the woman, her face contorted in pain and she was speaking in a language that Bobby didn't understand. He tried to reassure her by placing an arm on her shoulder and talking to her quietly about the paramedics arriving soon.

Her blue eyes met his and he realised that she probably wasn't any older than twenty, her eyes were frightened and she reached out her hand, which he took as he continued to reassure her.

A sound behind him signified the paramedics' arrival; reluctantly he released her hand so that the paramedics could begin to check her over. He stepped back and stood to one side watching the paramedics work.

He heard Jack approach him and felt Levi nuzzle his hand, he looked down at Levi and then at Sue and Jack, "Guess you couldn't stay in the car?"

Sue smiled, "Levi and I had business to attend to, didn't we?"

Levi grumbled in agreement.

Jack nodded towards the girl, "How is she?"

"The paramedics are assessing her, but she's very frightened," Bobby replied.

Sue shook her head, "She thought she was giving her baby a new life and herself one and she nearly ends up dead at the hands of the mafia."

"At least we've stopped it now," Jack replied.

"About time too," Bobby added as his eyes followed the paramedics pushing the young girl out on a trolley.

"Why don't you go to the hospital with the girl and then you can update Tara on our progress?" Jack suggested to Bobby.

"Yes, the poor girl needs a familiar face. I'll get on to Lucy to see if we can have an interpreter waiting for us," he replied following the paramedics.

Jack turned to Sue, "You and I are going to interview our suspects and finally seal the doors of Happy Deliveries once and for all."

* * *

><p>Bobby briefed the doctor at the hospital about the situation with the young woman before they wheeled her away into a room.<p>

A few minutes later a nurse appeared and approached Bobby, "Agent Manning?" she asked.

"Yes."

"We've given the woman a sedative to calm her until we get an interpreter. The Doctor says that neither she nor the baby are in any immediate danger but she will admit them, because of the situation you outlined. Once the interpreter arrives we're going to move them to a private room."

"Thank you, that's a relief. If you could let me know where you're transferring them to, I'll make sure we have an agent ready to guard them."

"I'll go and find out for you Agent Manning," she replied before heading off to the check in desk.

* * *

><p>Tara hurried down to the Emergency Room and couldn't help but smile when she saw Bobby leaning against a pillar talking into his cell phone. She had been slightly worried sitting with Hope; it was different waiting away from the situation than being involved in it. At least when she was at work with the team, she knew exactly what was happening every second of an operation. Sitting with Hope had illustrated just how vulnerable they all were in the career they had chosen. Pushing those thoughts away she hurried over to Bobby to find out about the latest developments.<p>

"Hey, Bobby," she said as she approached him.

He turned and smiled at her, "Hey, Love." He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Well?"

"We arrested a man and Ms Smith at the warehouse. Jack and the team are interviewing them at the moment. The young woman who arrived at the airport is under sedation and waiting for a room."

"We got them, then?"

"It looks that way, Love. Let's hope Jack and the team manage to tie up the case and we can put Happy Deliveries away once and for all."

* * *

><p>"Well?" Sue and Lucy asked in unison, impatience evident in their voices.<p>

Jack shook his head, "Unfortunately it looks like Hope's mother didn't make it. She died shortly after Hope was born. That's why there was a sudden rush to find Hope a home. Her mother's death also impacted on Hope's health."

Sue's hand flew to her mouth as she imagined the pain Hope's mother would have suffered at the hands of the baby dealers, thinking that she was giving her child a better life, only to die herself.

Jack reached out and placed a comforting hand on Sue's shoulder, "Apparently they took her to the hospital but she died. Myles is checking the information they gave us to verify their version of accounts. If there was even a hint that Hope's mother died suspiciously then we'll be adding murder to the list of charges we've already got."

Sue nodded, "For their sake I hope what they've told us is true."

Jack nodded, "Now why don't you and Lucy go and update Bobby and Tara whilst we finish up here. Tell Bobby that we'll be along to interview the woman as soon as she's up to it."

Lucy spoke as she tidied her desk, "We'll tell them."

* * *

><p>Just as they were about to leave, Lucy's phone began to ring, quickly she answered it, she listened for a few moments before speaking, "I'll be right there!" She finished the call and turned to Sue, "I'm sorry I can't go with you to the hospital, something's cropped up."<p>

Sue raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Lucy shook her head, "Nothing serious, but I need to go and sort it out, sorry."

"It's okay, Luce, I'm sure Jack won't be long and then we can go to the hospital together."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, Lucy. You go deal with your problem and you can tell me all about it later."

* * *

><p>Jack and Sue walked down the hospital corridor towards the young woman's room. Bobby and Tara were standing in the corridor. They turned towards the sound of footsteps and smiled at Sue and Jack.<p>

"Well?" Bobby asked when they were close enough.

"We've managed to shut down Happy Deliveries permanently. Smith and Kafelnikov have given very detailed statements and the Justice Department are certainly looking at indicting a few more key players that have come up in our investigations."

Tara let out a sigh of relief, "Hope's Mom?"

Jack shook his head as Sue reached out and placed a comforting hand on her Tara's shoulder.

"According to Smith and Kafelnikov, she died of complications shortly after Hope's birth. Hence why there was a rush to find her a home," Jack explained.

Tara's shoulders slumped, "Poor woman, she wanted to give her child a better life and everything went wrong."

Bobby placed her arms on her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"How's the girl doing?" Sue asked.

"Eliza's about to deliver the baby, but shouldn't have any lasting side effects from her run in with Kafelnikov," Bobby explained.

"What about Jonathan?" Tara asked.

"Smith and Kafelnikov's statements clear him. He really was acting in the best interests of the children. The paperwork supplied by Happy Deliveries was legitimate as far as Jonathan was concerned," Jack explained.

Tara smiled, "That's a relief."

"How's Hope?" Sue asked.

Tara beamed, "Really excited about the wedding tomorrow."

"Wedding?" Sue and Jack asked in unison.

Bobby grinned, "If you're free at four o'clock tomorrow afternoon, we'd love you to come to our wedding."

Sue turned to Jack, "Did I just read that they're getting married tomorrow?"

Jack nodded, shell shocked.

Tara grinned, "Lucy's organising everything and Hope's going to be our guest of honour."

Sue hugged her friend, "Wow! That explains Lucy's phone call earlier."

Jack shook Bobby's hand, "You don't hang about, Crash!"

Bobby smirked, "When you know you've found treasure, you're silly if you let it go! Time's too short to waste, Sparky."

Jack nodded and glanced at Sue.

Bobby shook his head.

* * *

><p>Hope gurgled as she lay on the changing mat, her small chubby hands waving in the air.<p>

Tara leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, "You look beautiful, Hope," she said as she gently picked up the baby.

"She's not the only one, " Lucy said from the doorway, "I guess I picked okay?"

Tara beamed, "Luce you may be the best Rotor at the FBI, but you're also one heck of a wedding organiser."

Lucy's face lit up with pleasure at the compliment, "You're welcome. One couple down! One to go!"

Tara giggled, "Maybe Hope can help with that little problem."

A puzzled look crossed Lucy's face, "What do you mean?"

"I think Aunty Sue and Uncle Jack should spend some quality time together with Hope."

Lucy smiled, "And there was me thinking I'd cornered the market on matchmaking ploys, but I think you may even be more devious than me!"

"Hope worked on Bobby and me, so I'm sure she'll work her magic on them."

Lucy took Hope from Tara's arms, "Are you ready to go and watch Mommy and Daddy get married?"

Hope gurgled.

"I guess that means yes. Are you ready?"

Tara nodded, her stomach filled with butterflies.

* * *

><p>Tara held D's arm as he walked her into Judge Williams' chambers, their friends stood either side of the room, Lucy holding Hope, who was gurgling contentedly.<p>

Tara smiled; her family was here, all in one place. Then, she saw Bobby waiting for her in front of Judge Williams' desk, Jack standing at his side. As her eyes met Bobby's the world seemed to fall away, his smile sending shivers up and down her spine. She was going to marry Bobby!

She felt D released her arm and she turned towards the Judge who was smiling.  
>Judge Williams began, "It gives me great pleasure..."<p>

* * *

><p>Tara sealed the promises she had just made to Bobby in front of her friends with a kiss that made her heart flutter and the world melt away.<p>

* * *

><p>Tara took the pen that Judge Williams offered her and signed both forms.<p>

Judge Williams smiled after Tara had signed the papers, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Manning and it gives me great pleasure to grant you full custody of Hope and we'll start the final paperwork on granting you to be Hope's permanent adoptive parents."

* * *

><p>Epilogue – Eighteen months later<p>

Tara watched as Hope pulled herself up onto her feet and tottered towards her, "Mommy, up?" she demanded her hands held towards Tara.

Tara bent down and scooped up her daughter, giggling as the child buried her head in the crook of her neck. "Daddy will be home soon and we've got a surprise for him, haven't we, Miss Hope?"

Hope babbled a response.

Tara popped Hope into her high chair so that she could finish setting the table.

Hope giggled at the sound of the front door opening, "Dada!" she call.

Bobby wwalked into the kitchen and strode over to the table, placing a quick kiss on the top of Hope's head. "Have you been a good girl today for Mommy?"

Hope babbled.

"What's all this?" he asked as he looked at the balloons that were suspended from the ceiling.

"We're celebrating!" Tara grinned.

"We are?"

Tara handed him an envelope, he took it and opened it, a huge grin crossing his face as he read.

"It's finalised, we're officially Hope's parents forever!" she exclaimed bouncing on the spot.

He scooped up Tara and swung her around, "Wow!"

"That's not all," she said after he'd returned her to her feet.

"It's not?"

She handed him a small gift wrapped box.

He opened it, a look of confusion crossed his face at the small white plastic stick inside.

She grinned, "What are you doing in about seven month's time?"

He shook his head not following Tara's logic, "Seven months?"

"I remember you made me a promise when we first looked after Hope that you'd hold my hand when we decided to expand our family."

Bobby looked from the stick to his wife and with sudden realisation made a whooping sound before picking Tara up again, "A baby?" he whispered into her ear before placing a trail of kisses down her jaw line.

"A baby," she replied. "Hope's hoping for a brother."

He gently placed her back on the floor and looked at her in awe, "A baby?"

She took his hand and placed it under hers on her abdomen, "A baby."

He slowly leant forward and captured her lips in a kiss that sent shivers up and down her spine, their hands still entwined, gently resting over their baby.

* * *

><p>Later that evening as she listened to Bobby tucking Hope into bed she couldn't help but smile. In just over eighteen months her life had changed in a way she'd only ever allowed herself to dream of, Finally she was part of a family, her family, and she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. She knew that as long as she had Bobby, Hope and the baby she would never be alone again.<p>

* * *

><p>The End.<p> 


End file.
